The Army of Witches
by TexasWatermelon
Summary: The Charmed Ones fight the biggest battle of their lives... an all out war between good magic and evil. With the help of some new friends and some future accomplises, will they be able to do it? PrueAndy, PiperLeo, PhoebeCole, Paige?
1. The first attack

**Hey guys, this is my first fic. You don't have to be nice, just be honest. I'd like to know truthfully how I'm doing. Well, here goes...**

**Ages**

**Prue- 27**

**Piper- 25**

**Phoebe- 23**

**Paige- 21**

**Relationships**

**Prue- Andy**

**Piper- Leo**

**Phoebe- Cole**

**Paige- No one**

**-**

Phoebe quickly doged as an energy ball came flying at her. The demon standing in front of her was about seven feet tall and his skin was a nasty greenish color. He had tribal tattoos and piercings all over his body.

"You know, you really should do something about that skin" she said"Perhaps a facial, just to start." The demon threw another energy ball and it fley past her head.

"Prue! Piper! Paige! Anyone" she yelled, trying to get some help. Paige orbed in right next her, bringing Prue and Piper along.

"Hey, sis. What's the deal" she asked. She was instantly answered by an energy ball to the stomach. Paige flew and hit the wall, falling unconsious.

"Phoebe, help Paige. Prue and I will take care of this." Piper instructed. Phoebe nodded and ran over to Paige. Meanwhile, Prue was fighting off the demon with her power. Piper instantly put her hands up to blow the demon up, but he saw her and shimmered out before she could do it. She looked dissapointed, but quickly put it off to see how her baby sister was doing.

"Leo! Leo" Prue called, getting very worried. Being the oldest, she felt it was her job to look after her sisters.

"Here, let me try." Piper said"Leo, get your ass down here, now" Blue and white orbs appeared beside Piper, signalling her husband's arrival.

"Piper, can't this wait? I was in a meating." he whined.

"Can it wait? No! In case you haven't noticed, my baby sister is hurt. Now get your ass over there and heal her. The Elders can wait one second while you do your job." she spat. Leo looked down at Paige and instantly went into full Whitelighter mode, healing her. She opened her eyes slowly and groaned.

"Ugh, why is it always me" she asked. Phoebe helped her up, but she was still unsteady and wobbled a little.

"Okay, okay. You go rest on the couch while the rest of us look in the Book of Shadows to see what that thing was." Prue said.

"I have a better idea. How about we all sit on the couch and I orb the book down here so that we can all look for it and I won't feel left out." Paige said stubbornly. Prue looked as if she was about to argue, but decided against it, seeing that Piper and Phoebe were going to take Paige's side.

"Okay, come on, let's get you to the couch." she said, giving in. Phoebe helped Prue take Paige to the couch, while Piper gave Leo a furious look.

"You can go now." she said coldly.

"Oh Piper, come on! Don't be like that" he pleaded. She gave him one last icy stare before turning around and going to the living room with her sisters. Leo gave a disappointed look at her before orbing out.

In the living room, Paige, Phoebe, and Prue were sitting comfortably on the couch, flipping through the Book of Shadows.

"Okay, make room. Second oldest sister coming through" Piper said. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige squished together to allow Piper sit on the couch with them.

"That's it" Phoebe yelled excitedly. Her sisters gave her a look. "Sorry." she said.

"Yes Pheebs, we can see that. We fought him to." Prue said with a grin.

"Well, I was just pointing out to Paige in case she didn't get to see him very well because of the energy ball in her stomach." Phoebe said playfully.

"So not funny" Paige said in protest. Her sisters laughed.

"Don't worry Paige, we've all experienced demon hell. Some of us have even decided to stay with it." Prue said, shooting a look at Phoebe.

"Oh come on Prue, you're not still on about Cole are you. Phoebe loves him, and he loves Phoebe. You should be happy for them." Piper said. Prue sighed.

"I know, you're right. I just can't help keeping my guard up at least a little around him. You understand, right Pheebs" Prue asked.

"Yeah, I do. I guess I would feel the same way if I were in your shoes." Phoebe replied.

"Well since that would mean Prue would have to be in your shoes, I don't think you have to worry about that." Paige said. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, does it say anything about a vanquish" Prue asked, turning back to the demon, who they found out was named Largos.

"Ummmm, yeah, it looks like a pretty simple potion. The only thing is, it says that Largos is fast. He's hard to track to. Scribing might not work." Paige said.

"Well, that's why he got away so easily when I tried to blow him up." Piper said.

"Alright, well Paige, are you okay to go upstairs and work on the potion while Piper and I work on finding him" Prue asked. Paige nodded. "And Pheebs, could you write a spell, just in case the potion doesn't work" Phoebe nodded. The sisters all stood up and headed for the attic, getting ready for their next vanquish.

**Well, there's the first chapter. How did I do. Please review! If it's worth reading, I'll try to get my chapters up fast. Till next time...**


	2. Reorganizing the Earth

**I just realized that I didn't have a disclamer, so since my name isn't Aaron Spelling,I obviously and very sadly don't own Charmed. **

**Thanks so much for your reviews.**

**s.halliwell24- Sorry about the scrying thing. My fingers go faster than my brain sometimes. As for Paige and Prue, there really isn't an explination to it, I just like it better when they're together.**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Thanks. Don't worry, I'll bring him in soon!**

**Paige Halliwell- I know, I love Paige and Prue together too. Don't worry, I was planning on giving her a guy, unfortunately it wasn't Glenn. Don't let it shake you off though, I promise he'll be just like Glenn, only more geographicaly desirable.**

**Ok, here's the next chapter...**

**-**

"Okay, potion's ready." Paige announced. Phoebe looked up from her spell writing area, and Prue and Piper looked up from their map of San Francisco.

"Okay, thanks Paige. Do you want to help Phoebe with her spell" Prue asked. Paige quickly bottled the potion and walked over to the table where Phoebe had several papers strewn across it.

"How are ya doin', Pheebs" Paige asked, looking at all the papers.

"Fine." she said, a little distressed.

"Really" Paige asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know what it is! I just cannot get this spell." Phoebe exclaimed.

"Don't worry, sweetie. We have a little time. Maybe Leo knows something about the demon that can help." Paige said, trying to reassure her sister.

"Good idea. He's been 'Up There' long enough anyways." Piper said. "Leo! Can you come down and assist your charges" Piper yelled to the celing. Leo orbed in beside her.

"Yes, honey" he said, trying to get back on her good side.

"Don't 'yes honey' me. We need help with this demon. Largos is his name. Paige already made a potion, and Phoebe is trying to write a spell in case we need extra help. Prue and I are trying to find him, but it's not going over so well. Do you have anything that can help us" Piper asked.

"Well, Largos likes to kill weak or new to their power witches. I'm not sure why he would come after you guys. We have more pressing issues to deal with, though. The meating 'Up There' was about you guys." Leo said.

"What else is new" Piper interrupted.

"There's been a lot of activity in the Underworld lately. The Elders think that someone is trying to reorganize it." Leo continued.

"What else is new" Paige interrupted this time.

"Can I finish" Leo asked, becoming annoyed. The girls silenced themselves. "Now, if the Elders are right, then that means that you guys are going to have to deal with a new Source. And if it's who they think it is, you're going to need much more power than you've got. You're going to have to reorganize the Earth, and bring forth an army to counteract and beat the one in the Underworld." Leo finally finished. The sisters looked at him in shock.

"This is a joke, right" Paige asked.

"No, this is crazy." Prue said. "Leo, there is no way we can get enough witches to fight off an army of the Underworld, and even if we could, most of them wouldn't be powerful enough."

"I know it's a little overwhelming, but we may have a place to start. There's a family of witches, all brothers and sisters. They're new to their powers, but they're very strong. You need to find them and get them to help you." Leo said.

"And how exactly do we do that" Piper asked.

"The Elders gave Paige the power to sense them." he said.

"I got it" Phoebe yelled. Her sisters looked at her. "Oh don't worry, I heard what you were talking about. I got a vanquishing spell though. In case we run into him."

"Okay, you guys should get going. The faster you find them, the better." Leo said, before giving Piper a quick kiss and orbing out.

"Paige, can you sense them" Prue asked. Paige closed her eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, Cole shimmered in next to her.

"Bad news." he said. Paige jumped.

"God Cole, can you not do that" she asked annoyed.

"Sorry." he said. Phoebe got up and hugged him.

"You said you had news" Prue asked, still not liking the idea of her sister dating a demon.

"Right. Someone's reorganizing the Underworld, and fast. A powerful demon named Astaroth. He's like me, though. He's part human as well, only his human half doesn't have a soul. His human half's name is Tony. It's what makes him so powerful. He can work on either side." Cole informed them.

"Great! That doesn't make our job any easier. Paige, did you find them yet" Piper asked.

"Umm, yeah. Come on, I'll orb you. Are you coming, Cole" Paige asked.

"No. I'm going to see what other information I can dig up. Weaknesses, stuff like that." he replied.

"Okay honey, and if you see a demon named Largos, feel free to blow him up." Phoebe said. Then she kisses him and he shimmered out.

"Alright guys, let's go." Paige said her sisters each grabbed ahold of her before she orbed out.

**There you go guys, hope you like it. Keep those reviews coming, and I will get the other boy friends in, don't worry. Till next time...**


	3. Recruiting

**As I've said before, I don't own Charmed (unfortunately). If I did, I wouldn't be writing this right now, I would be relaxing in my mansion.**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Thanks again. I know, I know. I promise I will get him in next chapter. There just wasn't any room for him this chapter. **

* * *

The girls reappeared in a big house. It was dark and quiet and they looked around, amazed at the size.

"Wow, how big of a family is this?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, but-" Paige was cut of as she felt herself being thrown against a wall for the second time that day. The simultaneous cries she heard told her that her sisters had recieved the same treatment. She looked up to see a girl, not much younger than her, with the same ruggedness that Prue possessed, like she had to grow up too fast. The girl had long black hair that went just past her shoulders and bright blue eyes which now held anger and hate.

"Please, I'm here to help." she pleaded. "We all are." she said, signalling to her sisters.

"Shut up, demon." the girl replied, getting ready to strike.

"Wait! We're witches!" Paige yelled. The girl stopped. Paige waited for the girl to tell her that she was lying and that she was going to be vanquished.

"Prove it." the girl said, letting Paige up. Paige looked at the girl, surprised at her response. Thenshe looked over to see her sisters standing up as well, their attackers letting them go at the signal of their sister. There were seven of them. Three were girls and four were boys. Most of them had black hair, but two of them had dirty blonde hair.

"Okay." Paige said, and she orbed out and back in, next to the girl. Prue followed suit, demonstrating her power by astral projecting. Phoebe levitated and Piper blew up the nearest plant. The girl who attacked Paige didn't look the least bit surprised. Her brothers and sisters on the other hand, had shocked looks on their faces.

"The Charmed Ones." one of them whispered.

"That's right. We were sent here by our Whitelighter to help." Prue said. The girl nodded. She held her hand out to Paige.

"I'm Tristan. Tristan Elizabeth O'Reilly." she said, shaking hands with Paige.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Paige Matthews. That's my oldest sister, Prue Halliwell, my second oldest sister Piper Halliwell, and my third oldest, Phoebe Halliwell." Paige said, pointing to her sisters in turn. Tristan looked at her brothers and sisters.

"I'll let them introduce themselves. Give your names and ages guys." Tristan said. The blonde boy stepped up. He had bright blue eyes. The girls noticed that all of them did.

"Bailey Aiden O'Reilly, age 18." he said. Next a girl who looked much like Tristan stepped up.

"Lyra Marie O'Reilly, age 19." she said. Another boy stepped up. This one had black hair that was spiked up.

"Frisco James O'Reilly, age 19." he said. Paige raised an eyebrow.

"Twins?" she asked. Tristan nodded. The blonde girl stepped up next.

"Tara Michelle O'Reilly, age 17." she said. The last two boys were identical. They both had dark brown hair.

"Payton Daniel O'Reilly, age 16." one said.

"And Tanner Michael O'Reilly, also 16." the other said. The girls scanned the line of children.

"How old are you?" Paige asked Tristan.

"Twenty." she replied.

"Wow, your parents sure were busy. Where are they by the way?" Phoebe asked. The kids each hung there heads.

"Dead." Tristan said sadly. "The demon Largos killed them a few years ago. He's been trying to get to us ever since. We were trying to set a trap for him when you came. We weren't expecting witches."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Our parents died too." Prue said.

"Well, our mom did. We just don't see our dad." Phoebe corrected.

"And I've never met my father." Paige said. Tristan looked at her.

"So you're the only one who can orb?" she asked.

"Yeah. Our mom had an affair with her Whitelighter and ended up having me. They gave me away at birth, but when my sisters recieved their powers, I recieved mine too. They brought us together. We've been fighting demons ever since." Paige said. Suddenly a demon shimmered in.

"And speaking of Largos..." Phoebe said. Prue instantly used her power to throw him up against the wall. Piper went to freeze him, but Tanner was too quick. He shot an icy mist out of his hands, literally freezing Largos in his place. Piper just stared.

"Paige, the potion!" Prue yelled. Paige pulled the potion out of her pocket and threw it at Largos. Nothing happened.

"The spell!" she yelled. Phoebe pulled out a piece of paper and stood next to her sisters.

"Largos, Largos, demon of green,  
Your actions are very mean,  
I vanquish you now to the Demonic Wasteland,  
From this plane you are forever banned."

Largos unfroze and blew up, screaming as he did. Tristan and her siblings stared at the spot where he once was. The girls could practically see a huge weight being lifted off of all of their shoulders.

"That was amazing!" Bailey said in astonishment.

"Yeah, thanks." Payton and Tanner said in unison.

"No, thank you." Prue said.

"Yeah, that's one kick ass power you have there." Paige said.

"What powers do you all have?" Phoebe asked. Payton shot fire out of his hands, showing that his power counterparted his twin's. Tara focussed her eyes on a window. There was a sudden crash outside and the sisters turned around to see a huge thunderstorm start out of nowhere, then stop and turn to sunshine. Lyra turned invisible for a second, before reappearing on the other side of her twin. Frisco did the exact opposite, turning silver and completely solid. Bailey shot lightning out of his hands. The sisters turned to Tristan, looking for her to demonstrate her power.

"I can't show you. I'm what you call a psychic witch. Only one is born every hundred years. I can read your minds, feel your emotions, sense your intentions, and many other things. Mom told me that once my power advanced, I would basically be able to control anyone I wanted with my mind. I'm connected to everyone in the world through my mind." Tristan said.

"Holy crap. Our powers suck compared to there's." Paige said.

"I forgot to mention that we're all half Whitelighter, like you Paige." Tristan said.

"Really? All of you?" Piper asked. They all nodded.

"See Piper, there's hope for you and Leo after all." Phoebe said.

"I don't know what the Elders were thinking. They put these people in situations, working side by side and expect them not to fall in love. It's stupid." Bailey said.

"You guys aren't fans of the Elders either?" Paige asked.

"No. We blame them for our parent's death. We told them that Largos was a threat, but they wouldn't listen." Tristan said angrily. There was a sudden crash of thunder outside and a streak of lightning lit up the room. Everyone looked at Tara.

"Sorry." she said and sunshine filled the room once again.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but the bottom line is, someone is reorganizing the Underworld and we need your help to stop them." Prue said.

"What my sister is trying to say is, will you come back to the manor with us? We really need your help." Phoebe said. Tristan looked at her brothers and sisters. They all nodded.

"Okay. Sisters grab on to me and you guys can orb after I guess. You know where 1329 Prescott Street is?" Paige asked. Tristan nodded. "Okay, see you there." Paige said. She and her sisters orbed out, Tristan, Bailey, Lyra, Frisco, Tara, Payton, and Tanner right behind them.

**There's my next chapter. All of you people waiting for Andy and Paige's boyfriend, hang in there. I promise at least one in the next chapter. Sorry if it was too long and boring. I had to do a lot of explaining. Till next time...**


	4. Gathering Info

**As said before, I don't own Charmed. I wish I did, but I don't. Did anyone else notice how the disclamers have become like a contest to see who can come up with the most creative ones. I don't like them though. They're depressing. Of course none of own Charmed. I think this will be my last one, you all know the deal. I don't own it, and I never will.**

**charmedfanlover- I wasn't planning on putting Wyatt and Chris in it. I might a little later, but for right now, Piper and Leo don't have any kids.**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- I don't think they're going to be too confusing. Maybe a little bit. Thanks for hanging in there though, and as promised, Andy is here!**

**Here's the next chapter...**

"Wow, nice house." Payton said as he and his siblings looked around. They had just orbed to the manor with the sisters.

"Our house is nice? Have you seen yours? It's amazing." Paige said.

"You don't understand. It's not how big the house is or how nice the things are inside. It's the energy. Our parents were killed in that house." Tristan said.

"Okay, that's enough" Lyra suddenly yelled. Everyone turned to look at her. "I'm sick of you guys acting like it never happened."

"Like what never happened" Paige asked.

"Our sister. We had another sister. Lyra and I aren't twins, we're triplets. We had another sister named Autum. Autum Leigh O'Reilly. She died trying to save our parents from Largos. She was the only one home at the time. She called out to us, but it was too late. When we got there, they were all dead." Frisco explained.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry." Paige said.

"Yeah. It's bad enough to lose your parents, but I couldn't imagine losing a sister." Phoebe said.

"I'm sorry guys, I just didn't want to make it hurt anymore for you, for any of you." Tristan said sadly.

"It's okay, Trist. The thing is, it hurts more to act like she never existed than it does to remember the fact that she died. She had good intentions, and for that, we need to remember her." Lyra said.

"I can relate." Prue said, standing beside her sisters. "Being the oldest, sometimes I feel like I have to make decisions for them that I really don't. It's hard to have to have all of that responsibility."

"But your siblings appreciate it, don't you guys" Paige said, looking around the room. Tristan's brothers and sisters all nodded, smiling.

"See, you have a benifit that Prue doesn't. You can feel what they're feeling to know what they need. Prue can't. She has to go all on instinct. She can never be sure if what she's doing is right, she just has to do it and hope it's good for us. And sometimes the things they do are good for us, but we don't like them. The oldest ones have to be cautious so the younger ones can be carefree." Phoebe said. Prue smiled. She knew that Phoebe was referring to the way she reacted to Cole.

"I think the thing that all of you have a problem with is trusting your powers. Your sister and parents used there powers, but it wasn't enough. I can relate. When I first got my powers, I didn't trust them at all. I thought they were evil, that they would only get me killed. I couldn't get around all the demons to see the good that they helped me do. I had to learn to trust my powers, and when I did, it made my life so much easier. It's not the fact that your parent's and sister's powers weren't enough. It's the fact that they just weren't meant to make it. Everything happens for a reason. Once you learn to trust your powers, all of you, you can all learn to work together better and feel better about your heritage as witches. You can avenge your family's death and so much more." Piper said. She looked around to see that everyone had tears in their eyes, even her own sisters.

" Thank you, all of you. I don't think you know how much you've helped." Tristan said, looking at her siblings. They were all smiling. Suddenly, blue and white orbs appeared in the center of the room. They soon formed into Leo.

"Hi honey" Piper said, hugging him. Leo looked down at Piper, a little confused.

"Did someone put a spell on her" he asked.

"No, she's just at the top of her game right now. She just gave us all an inspirational speech, she helped us vanquish Largos, and she found out that she's standing in a room full of half witch, half Whitelighters." Paige said.

"What" Leo said, looking around. "All of them? It doesn't matter, I'm just glad that you got to them safely."

"Yeah, you didn't tell us that we were picking up seven kids. Two of them identical, I might add." Prue said.

"Honestly, I didn't know. All I knew was that you needed them to help with your mission." Leo said.

"Did you find anything else on the new Source" Phoebe asked.

"No, unfortuanately the Elders were wrong about who it is." Leo said, a little disappointed.

"That's okay. Thankfully enough, Cole was useful and found out who it was for us. A demon named Astaroth. His human half is named Tony." Prue said.

"Yeah. Kind of a bad mix. At least Cole and Belthozoar go together." Phoebe thought aloud.

"Phoebe." Piper said. Phoebe snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Piper. "Focus."

"Right. Anyways, do you know anything about Astaroth" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah. He's even more powerful than the demon that the Elders thought was the Source." Leo said, looking worried.

"Well, at least he's half human. That means he has a weakness." Prue said.

"Actually, that's his strength. Being half human means that he can gather forces above ground as well, become powerful on both sides." Leo said.

"So we have above and they have below." Phoebe said.

"I guess it's a fight for the middle now." Paige added.

"So what do we do" Tristan asked. Leo looked at her and her siblings. Then he turned back to the sisters.

"The best thing you can do is gather as many witches and magical beings as you can. Astaroth is going to be gathering humans as well, though. Corrupting them if he can. That means that you're going to have to gather some human allies, too." Leo said.

"But wouldn't that be exposing magic" Paige asked.

"Not if you only told people you trusted." Leo replied.

"I know just where to start." Prue said, her face lighting up. "Leo, talk to the Elders. See if there's anything else they know that can help. Phoebe, get Cole and see what he found out. Piper and Paige, I need you guys to work with our friends here. Learn as much as you can about their powers and help them work on perfecting them. You can take them each one by one and work with them. While you're waiting, the rest of you can look through the Book of Shadows. Paige, if you would." Prue instructed everyone. Leo orbed out, Phoebe yelled for Cole, and Paige alled for the Book of Shadows and orbed it over to the couch where all of the kids were sitting. Prue went into the kitchen and grabbed the phone, dialing a number. She listened to it ring a few times, before hearing a familliar voice answer.

"Inspecter Trudeau."

"Andy."

"Prue? How are you" Andy asked.

"I'm good, thanks. Listen, I really need to talk to you. Can you meet me at our spot" Prue asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you there in five minutes." Andy replied.

"Thanks. Bye." Prue said, hanging up.

Meanwhile, Piper and Paige were in the living room, showning the O'Reillys the Book of Shadows. The kids were amazed at how much information the book held. There were so many spells, potions, and demons in there that they weren't sure where to start. Everyone looked up as Prue came flying through the room.

"I'm going to talk to Andy. I'll be back soon, hopefully not alone." she said before going out the door.

"Okay, love you, bye" Piper yelled sarcastically at the now closed door. Paige shook her head.

"Okay Pipes, who do you want to take" she asked.

"Umm, I guess I'll just start from the top. Tristan, you're up." Piper replied. Tristan walked over to Piper and stood next to her.

"Okay then, I guess I'll go with Frisco." Paige said. Frisco stood by Paige. Tristan suddenly looked gave him a funny look, then gave the same look to Paige.

"What" Piper asked.

"Nothing. Where are we headed" she replied.

"I know where I'm headed." Paige said.

"Where" Piper asked.

"The beach of couse" Paige replied and she grabbed Frisco and orbed out.

"Wait! How am I supposed to get anywhere" Piper yelled after her, getting no response.

"Don't worry. I think I know a spot we can go." Tristan said, orbing her and Piper out.

"Cole! Cole" Phoebe had been calling Cole for about two minutes now and was starting to get really frusterated. "Cole Turner, if you don't get up here now I'm going to summon your ass"

"You rang" Phoebe gasped.

"Cole, I thought we agreed you weren't going to do that anymore. Where the hell were you" Phoebe asked, truning around to see Cole.

"Well you just answered your own question, didn't you" he replied.

"Did you find anything out" Lyra asked from the couch. Cole looked over.

"Who are they" he asked, a little confused.

"They're witches. We had to go get them to help us with the new Source. Between you and the Elders, we've found out that there's going to be an all out war and we need to gather as many forces as possible." Phoebe said.

"But they're just kids. How can they help" Cole asked, still not understanding why the Charmed Ones needed help from five kids.

"Well, they have some really kick ass powers, and they're not much younger than us. The oldest is with Piper right now. She's 20. Paige has another one who is 19. The girl with the black hair is his twin, or triplet I guess, and 19 also. The blondes are 17 and 18, and the twins are 16. So really, they're not much younger than us." Phoebe replied.

"Wait, so there's seven"

"Well, technically eight, but the other sister of the boy and girl twins died a few years ago, along with their parents."

"Okay, this is too much for me. Unfortunately I couldn't find anything out about Astaroth. I did find out about Tony. He's got a big head start on you guys. He lives in Washington D.C. as the President's top advisor. You guys really need some big help in the human world if you're going to take hime on. If he can get the whole Secret Service, CIA, FBI, and United States Army, Air Force, Navy, and Marine Corps on you, you're screwed." Cole said.

"Oh my God. How can we possibly fight off someone that powerful? He's got everything he needs to destroy all witches and bring evil to the surface." Phoebe said.

"I don't know. The only thing I can think is if you somehow found a way to expose him as a demon, possibly made it look like he was trying to hurt the President. It's a long shot, but it could work. You just can't let him turn it around on you." Cole suggested.

"Leprichauns" Payton and Tanner shouted together. Cole and Phoebe looked at them.

"What? What about them" Phoebe asked.

"Well, they give people luck. It says right here in the Book of Shadows that Leprichauns give people luck." Payton explained.

"Yeah, and if we can convince them to help us out and give us some luck, then maybe we'll have a better chance of finding people and ways to help us fight off the Source." Tanner finished. Phoebe looked at Cole.

"What do you think" she asked.

"It's worth a try. Leprichauns are known for their cowardice, so they won't want to die anytime soon." Cole thought.

"Muses. They help give inspiration and creativity. If we get your muse to come here, then we can come up with new ideas." Bailey said.

"That's why we have a bunch of kids around. They've come up with two good ideas already." Phoebe said. "We're gonna need Piper, Paige and Prue here too."

Prue had sat down on the swing in the woods where her and Andy had gone many times before to talk or make out. She was waiting for Andy to come so that she could tell him the truth about magic and hope that he was okay with it. If she could get him on their side, then they might have a good start.

"Sorry I'm a little late." Andy said, sitting down beside Prue.

"That's okay. How are you? I haven't seen you in a while." Prue asked.

"No, but you've talked to me about everyday this week." Andy said with a grin.

"Well, that's the benifit of dating isn't it" Prue asked, returning the smile.

"You seem nervous. What's up" Andy asked, becoming serious again. Prue sighed.

"Andy, I need to tell you something. You may not like it, you may not even believe it, but I need you to listen because my sisters and I really need your help." Prue said.

"Okay, shoot." Andy said.

"Well, the first thing I need to tell you is that I'm a witch. That's why I always seem to be connected to all of those unsolved cases and stuff. I kow it sounds weird, but it's true. Magic, demons, witches, even fairies are all real." Prue began. Andy just looked at her as if he had suspected it all along. "You don't believe me do you" she asked.

"Surprisingly enough, I do. I mean, the strange things you did, the amazingly impossible and dangerous situations you've gotten yourself out of, the cancelled dates, the countless family emergencies. It all kind of adds up I guess. Does that mean that your sisters are witches too" Andy asked.

"Yeah, they are." Prue said. She was staring at Andy.

"What" he asked.

"You don't need any proof? You just believe me, just like that" she asked. Andy nodded.

"Of course I believe you, Prue. You've never given me a reason not to. You're not really known for coming up with crazy stories like this either." Andy replied.

"And you're not mad or freaked" Prue asked.

"No. Why would I be"

"Well, I just thought that you might be mad or not want to see me anymore. Most people don't even believe us when we tell them we're witches, and when they finally find out that we're telling the truth, they run off in the other direction." Prue said.

"Well, I've gotta say, it is weird." Andy said. Prue looked down, a little disappointed. "But it doesn't make me love you any less. You're an amazing person, Prue. You're smart, funny, beautiful, and icredibly strong. Put that on top of the fact that you save the world from unspakable mosnters every day, and you're even more perfect than I ever thought." Prue looked up, tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Andy's neck and kissed him. It was cut short though, as her cell phone began to ring. She let go of Andy and sighed, answering the phone. After a few minutes she hung up and looked at Andy.

"You ready to go see Charmed Headquarters" she asked with a grin. Andy nodded and they stood up. Prue held his hand as they walked back to their cars headed for the manor.

**What do you think? Please review. See, I told you Andy would come in. Till next time...**


	5. Councils and Family Reunions

**Okay guys, I don't know where I'm going here or if you like my story cause you DON'T REVIEW! If you have any suggestions you gotta tell me, people.**

**InTheForestsOfTheNight- Yeah, I caught the scrybing thing. Thanks.**

**PrUe AnD AnDy- Thanks.**

**Here's the next chapter...**

* * *

"Prue, good. You're here." Phoebe said as Prue entered the living room. She was taken aback by all the activity and talking that was going on.

"Yes, that's generally what me walking through the door signals." she replied.

"I see you're not alone, just like you planned." Paige said.

"Yeah, we've got a believer." Prue replied.

"Really now?" Phoebe said, smiling at Andy.

"Yeah." he said simply.

"So what's up?" Prue asked.

"Well, good news and bad news. Which do you want first?" Phoebe asked.

"Bad first. Then you can make it better by telling me the good news." Prue said.

"Well, the bad news is that we found out what Tony does for a living. He's the President's top advisor, meaning that he can get any military force on our asses, including the Secret Service, CIA, FBI, Army, Air Force, Navy, and Marine Corps as well as any foreign allies so basically we can't run, we can't hide." Paige informed Prue all in one breath. Andy looked stunned.

"A demon can be that powerful?" he asked.

"Well it's smart, if you think about it." Cole said. "Most demons ask to be lawyers or doctors, something that makes a lot of money. Astaroth on the other hand went deep inside the system and became a politician. I think he's been planning this for a long time."

"I know you asked me to help, Prue, but there is no way a San Francisco inspector like me can do anything to help you with a person that powerful." Andy said. Prue sighed.

"This better be some damn good news if you're going to make me feel any better." Prue said.

"Well, our young friends here have been throwing out some good ideas. If Cole and Leo are right and Astaroth has been planning this for a while, then he probably means to destroy the entire population of good or at least corrupt them. If we can gather good forces and get there help, then we just might be able to defeat this demon. He's already in powerful positions on either side of the dirt, so we need to work fast. Payton and Tanner suggested Leprichauns and Bailey suggested Muses. We could use a lot of luck and inspiration for this one. We're also going to need to gather a lot of witches and other magical creatures. I don't think anything that's not a demon will be too happy about this plan of Astaroth. If he succedes, it could overthrow the whole balance of the universe, and God knows we don't need that." Phoebe said.

"When did you get so smart?" Paige asked, looking at Phoebe. She stuck her tongue out in reply. Prue was silent for a moment, letting the information sink in. Finally she looked up.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get some good magic flowing through this house." she said.

"Okay people, let's go! Leo! Leo!" Piper yelled. Leo orbed down. "Tell the Elders to call a meeting. My sisters and I would like to speak to the leaders of the Leprichauns and Muses, as well as any other creature who doesn't want to be anhialated any time soon." she said. Leo just looked at her. "Go!" she said, smacking his arm. He orbed out.

"Tristan, can you and your brothers and sisters look through the book some more to see if there's any spells or potions that might be of use?" Paige asked.

"You heard her guys, let's go. I wan't to feel six sets of creative juices in my brain, not including myself." Tristan said turning to her siblings. They instantly gathered around the Book of Shadows, flipping through pages, discussing ideas. A few minutes later, Leo orbed down.

"The Elders have called a meeting. They want you all there." Leo said to the sisters.

"Tristan." Prue called over. Tristan looked up. "You coming?" she asked. Tristan looked at Prue, then at Leo.

"Prue, I really don't think that's such a good-" Leo started, but Paige interrupted.

"She's a part of this too Leo." she said.

"Yeah!" Phoebe said, just deciding to get her two cents in. Leo looked pleadingly at Piper.

"When the Elders told us to go pick up a buch of kids to help us fight the Source, I was a little skeptical, but now that I've gotten to know them a little better, I think they deserve the chance to prove my first thought wrong." Piper said. Leo sighed and held out his arm, allowing Piper and Phoebe to grab on. Tristan walked over and grabbed onto Paige along with Prue and they all orbed out.

The party reappeared in a bright white room with a large glass table in the middle. They looked up and down the table to see a variety of magical creatures, including the Leprichauns, Muses, and of course the Elders.

"Prudence, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and... ah, you must be Tristan." one of the Elders said. Tristan nodded. "Please, sit down. We have much to discuss and very little time."

"Well, where do we start?" Prue asked when they had all sat down.

"Well you called this meeting. Is there anything you would like to say?" the Elder asked.

"Actually, yes." Prue started. She looked around at all of the creatures present. "First of all, I know that you have all felt the evil stirring both above and below the surface. This demon Astaroth means buisiness. If he has his way, the entire population of good will be destroyed, ultimately putting the Earth and everything above and below it in the hands of evil. We all know that this isn't good. We have to take a stand and prepare to fight back. We have to raise and army, and we have to fight a war. We cannot let the balance of the universe disappear. Now I know we're the Charmed Ones, and you expect us to do this all on our own, but this time we can't. This demon goes beyond the Underworld. He has immense powers above the surface as well, and unfortunately he can destroy us faster with human resources than he can with demon ones. We need your help. We need the help of everyone." Prue said. The creatures kept their eyes on her respectfully until she was finished.

"And what do you propose we do? How can we help?" one creature asked. Prue looked at Tristan.

"Me?" Tristan asked, not sure what to do. Paige nodded. Tristan took a deep breath. "Well, we're going to need a lot of help, more help than spells and potions alone can bring. We already have a spy working in the Underworld to find out any information about this new Source. My brothers and sisters are gathering ideas from the Book of Shadows as we speak. This is unlike anything the world has ever dealt with and we're going to have to band together. We need luck," Tristan said, looking at the Leprichaun representitive, "and we need inspiration," she looked at the Muse, "and we need knowledge and wisdom," she looked at the Elders, "and of course, power." she finished looking at the other creatures.

"Is there any way, perhaps, that you can bring back the Halliwell line, just until we can sort this out. Each generation of Halliwells possesses magic and ideas and knowledge different from the next. We're going to need all of the help we can get. I think if you could bring back all of the witches, including Melinda Warren and Ava then we might have a good chance of finding out how to fix this." Piper said.

"Did we mention that we need all the help we can get?" Phoebe asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I believe you did." the lead Elder said. "Very well, we will bring back the Halliwell line for a time. All creatures who agree to help the witches sort this out, say I." There was a unanimous 'I' across the room.

"So it's settled then. All magical creatures can meet at the manor from now on so that we can discuss this as a group." Prue said.

"Uh, Prue?" Leo said, speaking up for the first time. Prue looked at him. "Don't you think the manor is a little bit too small to fit all the people we're going to have?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. Well what can we do?" she asked.

"My place." Tristan suggested. Paige looked at her.

"Tristan, you don't have to, we'll find another place." she said.

"No, it's okay. I think I'll feel a little bit better about being there now. I don't feel so endangered by it anymore." Tristan said, smiling at Piper.

"Okay, send them to Tristan's place." Phoebe said.

"Very well." the Elder said.

"Thank you everyone for coming and cooperating with this important matter, and thank you for hosting this meeting." Prue said to the Elders. They nodded and Leo orbed them all out. They orbed in the manor, the O'Reillys still searching for helpful potions and spells.

"Okay guys, pack it up. We're moving this operation back home." Tristan announced. Her siblings looked up at her.

"We are?" Tara asked. Tristan nodded.

"But why? I thought we were staying here." Lyra said.

"Well obviously there's been a change of plans. Don't argue, just get ready. We're going to have a lot of house guests." Tristan said. Her brothers and sisters closed the book and grabbed some papers and other items. Prue looked at Tristan.

"Wow, you do that whole commander thing well." she said.

"Well, years of practice helps. I always took charge, even when Mom and Dad were alive." she replied.

"Oh I'm so glad we get to see Mom and Grams and Melinda and everyone!" Phoebe said happily.

"Yeah, it seems to be the only upside to this whole situation." Paige said.

"Okay Trist, we're ready." Bailey announced. Piper looked at him. It was then that she realized how much he looked like Leo. She wondered if that would be what their kids would look like when they decided to have a family.

"Piper?" Leo asked, shaking her out of her thoughts. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." she said. She held on to Leo along with Prue, Phoebe holding on to Paige. They all orbed out, each of the O'Reillys orbing on their own. When they reappeared in the mansion, they found it well lit, with many magical creatures, some that hadn't even been at the meeting.

"Wow." Tara said in awe. They walked into the kitchen to see the Elders, along with a horde of human looking people. They realized that it was the Halliwell line.

"Mom!" Phoebe yelled, running over to a person that she recognized as Patty.

"Hello Phoebe." Patty said, hugging her. She let go of Phoebe and looked at her other daughters. "Oh Prue, just as beautiful as ever. And Piper, how are things with Leo?" she asked.

"Great." Piper said, with tears in her eyes. She hugged her mom along with Prue. Finally Patty turned to Paige.

"Paige." she said. Paige wrapped her arms around her mother. They stood like that for a long time before finally pulling away.

"And what about me?" a voice said from behind them. They all turned around to see Grams and bombarded her with hugs.

"Oh Grams, we could never forget about you." Piper said happily.

"Um, we'd like you guys to meet our partners in saving the world. These are the O'Reillys. This is Tristan, Lyra and Frisco, Bailey, Tara, and Payton and Tanner." Paige said, introducing them.

"Don't forget about me." someone said from behind. Tristan's heart stopped for a moment. She could feel her siblings' surprise with her power, too. They slowly turned around to see a girl, identicle to Lyra, standing there with a smug look on her face.

"Autum?" Lyra whispered. The girl smiled.

"In the flesh."

* * *

**So what do you think. Kind of dramatic, huh. Can you tell that Astaroth is going to be a pain in the ass? Please review. Till next time...**


	6. Operation Love

**Okay, I'm back. Sorry it took so long.**

**Kay- Thanks.**

**s.halliwell24- That's a good idea, thanks.**

**paigehalliwell- Thanks… for all of the reviews, lol. Don't worry, her man is coming!**

**Here's the next chapter…**

* * *

Tristan, Frisco, Lyra, Bailey, Tara, Patyon, and Tanner all stood there, staring at their dead sister.

"Are you real?" Lyra asked. Autum smiled.

"Last time I checked." she said. Her siblings continued staring. "What, no hello?" she asked. Frisco and Lyra flung themselves at Autum, hugging her tight. The other siblings soon followed. Tristan continued to watch. Finally they all let go. Autum looked at Tristan.

"Good to see you again." Tristan said.

"Oh shut up and get over here while I'm still corporeal." Autum said. Tristan smiled and hugged Autum.

"Aut, these are our friends, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. They're the Charmed Ones." Tristan said. Autum shook each of their hands.

"Nice to meet you." she said.

"Yeah, you too." Paige said.

"Well, let's get down to business then." Grams said.

"Mother!" Patty said.

"What? We have an army to beat and a Source to vanquish and he's not getting any less powerful." Grams said.

"Well you could at least let the kids see their sister for a little bit." Patty argued.

"No, she's right. We need to get on this thing. They didn't bring me back for nothing." Autum said.

"Well, we already told the Leprechauns that we could use some luck and we are supposed to have some Muses in here, but I'm not feeling very inspired, only overwhelmed." Prue said. Grams looked at her.

"Now Prudence, how can you possibly get anything done with an attitude like that?" she asked.

"It's not just her, I'm not feeling very inspired either." Piper said.

"Oh come now, there's always a way to fix a problem." Melinda Warren said coming up to them.

"Oh Melinda!" Phoebe said hugging her.

"It's nice to see you again." Melinda said. "I'm honored that you asked to have me for such a pressing issue."

"Well, you know a lot. We figured that every generation of Halliwell witches posses different useful information." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, and I don't think we can mention enough that we need a lot of help." Paige said. Melinda smiled.

"So, who's looking for a little luck?" someone asked in a thick Irish accent. Everyone looked down. There was a little man, about two feet tall, looking up at them.

"A Leprechaun, I presume?" Paige said with a raised eyebrow.

"Shamus Fitzpatrick at your service." he said.

"Great, we could use a little luck." Prue said.

"And luck ye shall have!" Shamus said. He pulled out a handful of gold and chanted something in Irish. The gold dissolved into a magical powder and went into all of the younger witches. They all glowed a yellowish color for a minute.

"Did it work?" Tristan asked.

"Well of course it did! But you have to take some risks. It makes the luck work all the better." Shamus said.

"Hey, do you know where Cole is?" Phoebe asked.

"No, he wasn't there when we came back from the meeting." Piper said.

"Yeah now that I think of it, neither was Andy." Prue said.

"You don't think Cole took him to the Underworld?" Piper asked.

"No, he wouldn't. Do you think they were attacked?" Phoebe asked.

"I could try sensing them, but neither of them are on my radar." Paige said.

"I could, though. Everyone's on my radar." Tristan said. She closed her eyes and tried to locate Prue and Phoebe's boyfriends. Finally she opened her eyes. "They're in the Underworld. Cole is pissed and Andy is unconscious." she said.

"What are we going to do?" Phoebe asked, becoming panicked.

"The Source must have found out about Cole and took Andy with." Prue said.

"We have to go get them." Piper said.

"I will. I can orb them out real quick, I won't even fight." Paige volunteered.

"Paige, there is no way you're going down into the Underworld by yourself." Phoebe said.

"But Shamus said we have to take risks!" Paige argued.

"I'll go with her." Frisco piped up. Everyone looked at him. "Well, my power can protect her if we get into any trouble."

"Good then, let's go!" Paige said, and she grabbed Frisco and orbed.

"Wait, how will you find them?" Patty yelled after her daughter's orbs.

"We'll find a way!" the orbs echoed through the room.

"Okay, well meanwhile we need to get some organization in this house." Prue said.

"Well how do we do that?" Piper asked.

"Follow me." Grams said and she walked out into the living room. "All right everyone, listen up!" she yelled at all of the creatures. Everyone stopped chattering. "If you would please give your attention to my granddaughters."

"Um, okay. Well, does anyone have any ideas on how we can defeat this thing?" Prue asked.

"Don't you?" one creature asked.

"Well, that's kind of what we asked you here for." Phoebe said.

"Ha! Witches. What good are they for?" the creature replied.

"Excuse me, but if it weren't for us, you guys wouldn't have done anything about this. We called you here to organize you and fight back, otherwise you would have just waited until it was too late. We don't have all of the answers. If we did, we wouldn't have needed you in the first place. Now, we don't have any ideas, but if we put all of out heads together, I'm sure we can come up with some." Prue said. Everyone was quiet.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go people." Piper said. Instantly the room filled with the voices of people shooting ideas around.

* * *

Meanwhile Paige and Frisco had landed somewhere in the Underworld and were now creeping around, trying to find Cole and Andy.

"So, any idea where to start?" Frisco asked.

"No, not really." Paige replied.

"Okay, hold on a sec." Frisco said. He leaned against a wall and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he opened them again.

"What was that?" Paige asked.

"A little help from my sister. Come on, I think I know where they are." He replied, grabbing Paige's arm and leading her down a long cave. They took a few turns before coming to a small opening in the tunnels.

"I feel a tingle." Paige said. Frisco looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "A demon tingle." she clarified, smacking his arm. He smiled. They looked at each other for a minute.

"Well, Tristan said that this was the place." Frisco said, trying to break the silence. Paige nodded. She peeked around the corner and saw a large cage holding two figures. One was small and barely visible lying on the floor. The other was large and red, slamming angrily on the cage bars.

"Belthozoar." Paige whispered.

"Belthozoar? Isn't that the demon I saw in the book when I was looking for a way to defeat the Source? What's he doing in that cage? I thought Cole was supposed to be in there." Frisco said.

"He is. Belthozoar is Cole's demon half. It's what makes him so useful for us." Paige replied, looking around for any guards. She saw two very large demons guarding the cage.

"So, let's go in then." Frisco suggested. Paige looked at him like he was crazy. He pulled a dagger out of his back pocket. "I brought this for you. I figured you needed some kind of fighting tool. Orbing can save you for a while, but eventually you have to give." he said. Paige grabbed the knife and smiled.

"Thanks." she said simply. She was still holding onto the knife and his hand. Another crash from Belthozoar made them both jump and let go. "After you, sir." Paige said. Frisco changed into his silver color and walked into the room. The demons instantly sprang into action, going after Frisco. Paige came in and distracted one, making her knife visible. After a few minutes of fighting, she watched as the demon disappeared in flames. She looked over to see Frisco still fighting his demon.

"Paige!" a voice growled at her. She turned to see Belthozoar. "Get me out of here!" he yelled.

"How? If you can't shimmer, then I can't orb." she said.

"Yes you can. It's only protected against demonic magic." he replied. She walked over and reached through the bars, turning both Andy and Belthozoar into orbs and pulling them out through the bars. They reappeared on the ground, Belthozoar looking very pissed and Andy still unconscious.

"Don't look at me, I didn't know I could do that." Paige said. Belthozoar got up and instantly threw an energy ball at the demon that held a now also unconscious Frisco. The demon burst into flames. "Oh god, Frisco!" Paige yelled, going over to him. His force field thingy had faltered, leaving just enough time for the demon to get a good blow. Paige held his head in her lap, placing her hand over his stomach. She felt it growing and hot and looked down to see it glowing a yellowish color. Frisco slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Paige.

"Thanks." He said quietly. Paige smiled softly and helped him up. She then looked down at Andy and decided to try and heal him too. After a few minutes, Andy was up as well.

"Where the hell are we?" he asked.

"You just answered your own question." Belthozoar said. Andy looked at him and then at Paige. Paige nodded to Belthozoar and he changed back to Cole. Andy just looked at him.

"Come on, let's get you back to Prue, she's worried sick. Phoebe too." Paige added, looking at Cole. Cole nodded and put his hand on Andy shoulder, shimmering them out. "They're at the O'Reilly mansion." Paige yelled after him, hoping he heard. Paige turned to Frisco.

"I didn't know you could heal." he said.

"Me either." Paige said thoughtfully. "Come on, let's get you home too." She said, putting her arm around him. He quickly grabbed her legs out from under her and held her up, cradle style. Paige squealed.

"I have a better idea. Why don't I get you home." he said. Paige stared at him for a few moments before leaning down and kissing him. They pulled away after a few seconds and stared at each other, which they seemed to enjoy doing. Finally Frisco activated the Orbing system in him and made them disappear. Meanwhile, from the walls of the cave, a person lurked in the shadows. He had seen the whole battle, including the Whitelighter/witch helping Belthozoar escape. He smiled and shimmered out, reappearing in a fire filled area of the Underworld.

"Master," he said to a hooded figure on a throne, "I have news."

**Ha! See, I told you I would put Paige with a man. Hope it's the man you all wanted for her. I know it's not Glenn, but don't worry. I had to put that little demon spy at the end, cause it always seems like I'm ending a chapter on an orb, so I just decided to make more trouble. Till next time…**


	7. Bahamma Mammas

**Hey, I'm back. Trying to update sooner.**

**Paige Halliwell- Thanks. Sorry, I wasn't sure how to spell it so I just went with the "spell it like it sounds" approach. **

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Thanks, thanks, and thanks, for all of your reviews ;) I originally made Frisco like 17, but I decided that I wanted him with Paige, so I changed it. It's a combination of all of my favorite elements of a story, family reunions, boyfriends, a little tension and trouble... My one thing that drives me nuts, it's Autum, without the 'n'. That's how my name is spelled and everyone gets it wrong, it drives me crazy. Don't worry bout it, though.**

**So anyways, now that I'm done babbling, here's the next chapter...**

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Phoebe asked as soon as Frisco and Paige reappeared. She was moving quickly towards them, but stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw the position that they were in.

"Sorry, we had to do a little fighting. Did you guys happen to get any new powers?" Paige asked as Frisco let her down from his hold.

"No? Why, did you?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, actually, I did. I can heal and some other weird orb thing." she replied.

"Hey, that's not fair! I want new powers!" Phoebe yelled at the ceiling. As if the Elders had heard her call, an orange light came down and hit her. She stumbled backwards.

"Whoa, Pheebs are you okay?" Piper asked, catching her.

"Yeah. Hey can I get some instructions now?" Phoebe asked. Leo orbed down.

"You've just received the power of telepathy. You can now speak to anyone you want through your mind." Leo informed her.

"Am I doomed to crappy powers forever?" Phoebe asked. Leo shrugged.

"No wait. This might be useful. If we have to do any recon, you can talk to us without making any noise." Prue said.

"Paige, you've also received new powers." Leo said, directing his attention towards her.

"Yeah, I know." she said.

"No, I mean besides your healing and unconnective orbing." he said.

"That's what you call that? You guys are lame." Paige said. Leo glared.

"You can also throw orb balls. It's like an energy ball, but it's made of orbs." Leo said.

"Ugh, I hate you." Phoebe said bitterly.

"Yeah, what's with the sudden power boost for Paige?" Piper asked.

"The Elders felt that she would need more for the upcoming battles." Leo explained. He looked at the ceiling. "Gotta go." he said, kissing Piper and orbing out.

"So, did we make any progress while Frisco and I were gone. And where are Cole and Andy?" Paige asked.

"Yes, and in the kitchen." Phoebe said, instantly lighting up at the mention of her boyfriend.

"And what about my brothers and sisters?" Frisco asked, searching for them.

"We sent them to bed. They were looking kind of tired." Piper said.

"Yeah, that was Piper's idea. She went into full on 'Mom Mode'." Prue said.

"I did not!" Piper protested.

"Don't worry honey, you'll make a great mom some day." Patty said, coming in from the kitchen.

"Hey mom!" Paige said, hugging her mom again.

"Hello darling, glad to see you made it back okay." Patty replied.

"So, what progress have we made?" Frisco asked.

"Well, we have all of our magical friends out searching for more recruits. We've got some inspiration from the Muses which resulted in about ten spells from Pheebs, twenty potions from Piper, and thirty or so divisionary war and spy tactics from yours truly." Prue replied.

"Excellent." Paige said.

"So what now?" Frisco asked.

"Well, we wait for our, or your, house guests to report back and then we figure out where to go next. Until then, you can do whatever you want, just make sure your somewhere that you can orb without being seen." Prue said.

"Man, if we pull this off, the Elders owe us big time." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, unlimited and uninterrupted time with my husband." Piper said.

"A month's vacation." Paige said.

"Forget a month, I want a year." Prue said.

"Unlimited spells and potions, personal gain free." Paige said.

"How did I know that was going to come out of your mouth?" Prue asked. Paige smiled and shrugged.

"Well, if I have some down time, then I'm going to the beach, again." Paige said.

"Oh, good idea!" Prue said.

"Wait, I thought you hated the beach." Phoebe said, looking at Prue questioningly.

"Well first of all, the reason I hate the beach is because that's where we went right after Mom's funeral," Prue started. Patty looked at her daughter sympathetically. "and since she's here right now, it's not so bad. Also, Andy will be there and it's impossible to hate something when your boyfriend's there." she finished and she ran into the kitchen to get Andy. Phoebe giggled and ran after her to get Cole.

"Hey, no fair. Leo!" Piper yelled. Leo orbed down.

"Yes, honey." Leo said.

"Come on, we're going to the beach." Piper said. Leo looked at her.

"Don't argue. We have a break and we're all going. This is a great opportunity to spend some time with your wife." Paige said. Leo looked at his wife's pleading face. He smiled.

"Thanks!" Piper exclaimed and she kissed him.

"You coming Frisco?" Paige asked, turning to him. She was very eager to spend some more time with him above the surface in a not so dangerous atmosphere.

"Yeah, just let me go wake up my brothers and sisters. Are we gonna be in the same spot that we were before?" he asked. "Okay, then I'll meet you there." he said with a smile. He quickly kissed Paige and ran upstairs, leaving her bewildered, but smiling.

"Okay, let's go." Phoebe said as she entered the room with Prue, Cole, and Andy.

"Take us there, sis." Prue said as she grabbed onto Paige, while still holding Andy's hand. Piper held onto Leo and Phoebe to Cole. They all orbed and shimmered out. When they reappeared, they were on a secluded part of the beach where no one else was.

"Ugh, we forgot a blanket." Phoebe complained. Paige crinkled her face up in thought.

"Uh oh, I know that look. What are you thinking?" Piper asked. Paige smiled.

"Well, my powers have been advancing." Paige pointed out.

"So…" Phoebe asked.

"So maybe I can orb a whole bunch of specific things to me." Paige finished.

"Paige, I really don't-" Leo started. Paige put her hand up.

"Just don't. We're on break for once; you're here with your wife and sister-in-laws. Don't try so hard to ruin it." she said. Leo looked from his wife to Phoebe to Prue and finally to Paige and fell silent. "Good." Paige nodded. She held out her hands and concentrated. "Blankets, basket, bread, lunchmeat, drinks, Piper's bathing suit, Phoebe's bathing suit, Prue's bathing suit, Leo's bathing suit, Cole's bathing suit, Andy's bathing suit, and my bathing suit." she called. A large ball of orbs appeared and grew larger before becoming solid and dropping Paige's arms. She stumbled backwards and her sisters caught her.

"Geez Paige, that is one kick ass power you have there!" Phoebe exclaimed as they sorted through the stuff Paige had orbed.

"Leo, Cole, Andy turn around." Piper instructed as she and her sisters began removing their clothes. They turned around and waited for the sisters to change. When they finally signaled to them that it was okay, they turned around to see four beautiful women standing there. Piper lifted Leo's chin to draw his attention from the lower areas of her and her sister's bodies. Her sisters giggled and she glared at them, Leo looking guilty. Paige spread out the blanket and put the food in the basket. They all sat down on it, Cole sitting behind Phoebe, Andy sitting behind Prue, and Leo behind Piper. Paige sat alone, but she knew that her new beau would be there any minute. As if on cue, Frisco orbed in right behind Paige, wrapping his arms around her.

"Sorry I'm late, it takes a while to get the members of the O'Reilly family up. They don't like to be awaken." he whispered in her ear. She smiled and snuggled closer into his embrace. His siblings had orbed in and were now setting up their blankets as all seven of them couldn't fit on one. Autum was watching Frisco and Paige whisper and giggle as young couples often do. She wasn't jealous, just cautious. Tristan tapped her on the shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked. Autum nodded absent mindedly, still watching her brother and Paige closely. Tristan picked up the untrusting vibes and put her hands on Autum's shoulders. "Just let 'em go. They're happy beyond belief, trust me." she said. Autum looked at her sister and knew she wasn't lying. They sat down next to each other on the blanket.

"Wow, this is… words can't describe how awesome this is." Phoebe said. Her sisters' nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but unfortunately when we get back-" Prue started.

"Ah, no! Don't even say it." Piper said, putting her hand up. Prue smiled and lay back in Andy's arms. Phoebe and Piper followed suit, falling back into their respective boyfriend and husband's arms, but Paige and Frisco got up to go frolic in the water. Her sisters smiled and shook their heads.

"Can you tell she's the youngest?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, but then again, once the youngest, always the youngest." Prue said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phoebe asked.

"She means that you'll be down there with Cole soon enough." Piper answered. Phoebe looked back at Cole and smiled.

Meanwhile, Autum had been watching Frisco and Paige like a hawk ever since they had sat down on the blanket. Her eyes followed each and every movement they made. Her gaze followed them the whole way down the beach and into the water and she watched them splash and play and much to her dismay, kiss.

"What do you think her problem is?" Lyra asked Tristan quietly.

"She's just being the overprotective twin… triplet, whatever." Tristan answered.

"Well I'm his triplet too, but I don't care if he and Paige are together." Lyra said, still confused.

"Yeah, but you know how she is." Bailey cut in.

"She was always like that, even when she was alive." Tanner said.

"She always will be." Payton said.

"She probably raises hell 'Up There' whenever something goes wrong." Tara said with a smile.

"I heard that, thanks." Autum said, still keeping her eyes on her brother and his new girlfriend. Her siblings giggled.

"Lighten up, Aut! Look at your brother. He's the happiest he's been since you and Mom and Dad died." Lyra said. Tristan nodded. Autum sighed and slowly averted her eyes to look at her siblings. They smiled at her and gave her a big group hug.

Meanwhile, Paige and Frisco were having a great time in the water. They had started a little game to see which one could get the other down first. They were staring other down and circling one another. Paige suddenly launched herself at Frisco. He had sensed her move and put his arms up to catch her, but her weight pushed them both under the water. They came up in each others arms and shared another kiss, as this had been about their tenth since they got to the beach (A/N: Can you tell I'm a hopeless romantic? Paige just needs one of those fluffy cute relationships).

"I'm hungry." Paige suddenly announced.

"Hmm, I agree." Frisco said.

"Race ya!" Paige said and she made a dash for the blanket. Frisco ran after her and tackled her just before she reached the blanket, laughing and squealing.

"Whoa, whoa!" Phoebe yelled, shielding her face as sand shot up at them.

"Sorry." Paige apologized as Frisco let her up and they sat on the blanket.

"Do you remember when we were like that in high school?" Prue asked Andy. He smiled.

"I remember a lot of things about when we were in high school." he said. Prue smacked his arm and he laughed. After Paige and Frisco had finished eating, they laid back down on the blanket and relaxed. Autum decided that this was her chance and she got up, despite the protests from her other siblings.

"Um, Paige?" she asked. Paige looked up. "Can I talk to you for a sec."

"Sure!" Paige said and she got up, taking Autum's arm. "Let's take a walk." They walked down the beach and turned to walk along the shoreline. "So what's up?" Paige asked after a while.

"Frisco likes you. It's no secret. Anyone can see it, just like anyone can see how much you like him. He's also my brother and because he's my triplet, I feel an especially strong bond to him. He's young and stupid and he'll fall in love with the first pretty girl he sees that happens to show an interest in him too, and that just happens to be you." Autum said. Paige just looked at her. "I like you Paige, you're good for him. As Lyra pointed out, he's the happiest he's ever been since Mom and Dad died."

"And you." Paige pointed out.

"I guess. Look Paige, I wish the best for you. I really do. I have nothing against you and him together. I guess my thing just is, that I'm so used to protecting them and looking after them that it's hard to let them go. When I died, I tried so hard to come back because I didn't know what to do when I wasn't there to protect them. But they got on just fine. I realize now, being here with them, that they don't need me to protect them. But that doesn't mean I can't try. So here it is, Paige, the sisterly threat: if you hurt my brother, in any way, I will haunt you. My siblings will worse things to you than any demon ever could." she finished. Paige thought for a minute and let everything sink in.

"With all due respect, I don't think you'll ever have to worry about that. I won't hurt him. Ever. And you're right, I like him a lot. I kind of even love him. It's the strongest feeling I've had for a guy since... well, ever. I don't plan on destroying that and I hope he doesn't either." Paige said. Autum looked her in the eye, staring her down. She had a way of knowing if someone was telling the truth by doing that. Paige held her ground and stared back, knowing that this was essential in having Autum and the rest of Frisco's siblings trust her. Finally Autum smiled, showing her approval. Paige let out the breath that she had been holding.

"Sorry if I made you nervous." Autum said.

"I understand. Having three other sisters, I know how it is to test the significant other to make sure that they're okay. Leo, Cole, and Andy all went through the test, believe me." Paige replied. They laughed and made their way back. Paige repositioned herself in Frisco's arms and they spent the rest of the day relaxing with friends and family, with many tensions released on both sides. They finally returned when Grams and Patty called them back to the O'Reilly mansion, with news from the creatures sent on recruiting duty. They gathered up their stuff and orbed back, happy to finally have had a day of rest and relaxation.

**So there you go! My next chapter down. I hope you like it. Sorry if it was a little boring. I just felt like they needed a 'normal day'. It's back to the dirty demon fighting next chapter. Keep those reviews coming! Haha, taking Cheese Fairy's tactic. If you hadn't read it, I highly recommend her story: A Life Of Magic. It's good. So anyways, I guess I'm done. I know the story line seems to be dragging a little bit, but I just didn't want to bring it to an end too quickly. I need your opinions, though. Should I completely end the story and round everything up, or should I kind of leave some things undone and write a sequel? I could do it either way. Let me know. Till next time...**

**Aut**


	8. The First Attack, Again

**Okay, back as soon as possible. School is a big time consumer. It takes longer to write with distractions like little sisters too. Ya know what I mean? Anyways...**

**Paige Halliwell- Thanks so much. See I thought she needed that too. So that's one for sequal... okay, noted.**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Thanks and your welcome, lol! Yes, I see you've got a nice hatred against Phoebe. I never liked her either. Paige definately needed some kind of attacking power. Mark is good for her too, I like the relationship you've created for them. Okay, so that's two for sequal. Sounds good to me!**

**Okay, next chapter...**

* * *

"Ugh, I did not want to have to come back and face this!" Phoebe complained as they settled back into the mansion.

"I know dear, but this is a pressing issue. If we don't fix it, no one will." Grams said.

"Yeah Pheebs, just remember the rewards." Paige said as she finished orbing the beach supplies back to the manor.

"Paige, you don't even know if we're going to get a reward." Piper protested.

"Shut up, Piper. You're such a downer." Paige said.

"She's right. We don't know if we're even going to be able to pull this off, much less get rewards from the Elders." Prue said.

"Oh come on-" Phoebe started, but Prue silenced her.

"No. We had our fun, now it's time to get back on top of things. Where are the creatures?" Prue asked.

"In the living room, with as many recruits as they could find." Patty answered. At that Prue turned and walked to the living room, her sisters and the O'Reillys following. She stopped dead when she saw what was in there, causing Piper, Phoebe, and Paige to slam into her.

"Prue, what the hell-" Paige started, but when she saw what was happening, she too stopped. Awaiting them in the living room was about a hundred creatures. They streached up the steps, as well as out the door and the sisters knew that there had to be about three hundred more out there.

"How many are there?" Prue asked no one in general.

"Five hundred thirty-two to be exact!" Shemus said cheerfully. The girls looked all around the room, seeing a wide range of creatures including the Leprechauns, Muses, a few more witches, and many creatures they had only ever seen in the Book of Shadows, as well as some they had not.

"Where are we gonna put them all?" Tristan asked, looking at all of the people filling her house.

"That's where we come in." someone said, stepping up to them. He was wearing golden robes and the girls knew instantly that he was an Elder.

"And what exactly are you gonna do?" Autum asked, a little coldly.

"We have created a magical hotel in your backyard. It looks like it always has to the human and evil eye, but anyone good can see it. It has enough rooms to accomodate anyone who won't fit in here. We feel that it's the least we can do since you have all stepped up to the plate in organizing this battle and housing the people in it." he replied. Tristan looked at him skeptically.

"Tanner, Payton, go see." she ordered. The twins instantly ran out to the backyard. The house was completely quiet, wating for their return. They all heard the unanimous "Cool!" from the backyard and the pounding feet quickly carrying them back to the crowd. They cam to a halt right in front of their sister.

"Tristan! You gotta see!" Payton exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's huge! There's no way it can fit in our backyard." Tanner finished.

"It's magically expanded as well. It really is bigger than your backyard, but like I said, it's covered up." the Elder explained.

"Well it's settled then. All magical creatures report to the hotel and stay there until further notice. The leaders of the clans will be summoned when needed. Until then, enjoy your stay." Piper said. The creatures all disappeared in their own unique ways. When they were all gone, Paige flopped on the couch, Frisco following.

"Thank you." Tristan said, shaking the Elder's hand. He nodded and smiled before orbing out.

"So Prue, what's the plan?" Phoebe asked. Prue thought for a moment. She was about to voice her opinion, but was interrupted by about ten demons shimmering in. The witches instantly went into action.

Payton and Tanner teamed up on one, using their powers to fight it. Bailey attacked his own demon, shooting lightning out of his hands. Lyra went invisible and Frisco went solid, attacking another. Tara and Tristan teamed up on one in hand to hand, since neither of their powers were useful in this situation.

Prue was sending her demon flying across the room with her power, before astral projecting behind it. Phoebe was using her incredible martial arts skills on one, while Piper blew up two others. Paige finally got to test out her new orbing powers as she threw an orb ball at her demon. As Leo said, it looked like a big ball of orbs. As it hit the demon, he burst into flames. By now, there was only one demon left: Autum's. The sisters finally got to see what her power was. They had expected it to be something that went with Frisco and Lyra's, but they were shocked to see her fighting in hand to hand combat.

"Piper, freeze him for me!" she yelled. Piper was a little startled at the request, but she put her hands up and the demon froze in his tracks. "Unfreeze his head." she instructed. Piper did so and the demon looked around, confused.

"Don't try to fight it." Piper said smugly. The demon glared.

"Who sent you?" Autum asked.

"You can kill me, but more will follow. You cannot escape the wrath of the great Astaroth." he said visciously.

"Ah, spoken like a true warrior. Did he tell you that you would get a reward for this?" Autum interrogated.

"I need no reward. I live only to serve my master, the new Source." he answered.

"Well it's your lucky day then, cause you just got one." Autum said. She put her hand up and twisted it around. The demon instantly fell dead, before bursting into flames like the rest.

"Whoa! What the hell?" Paige asked. Autum turned around and looked at her.

"I can kill anyone or anything I wish with that power. All I have to do is move my hand. It was one of the most complicated though, and I never got time to build on it and learn how to use it better. The person has to be still and I have to concentrate." she informed them.

"As you can see, we never argued with her. She always won." Frisco joked.

"Okay, so that was Astaroth's first official attempt to kill us. That means that he knows we're on to him." Prue said.

"Hmm, not good." Tristan said absent mindedly. Autum just shook her head.

"So what do we do?" Bailey asked.

"Well, it's pretty late..." Phoebe said, checking her watch and seeing that it was about ten.

"Yeah. I think we should probably turn in for the night, start fresh tomorrow." Prue suggested.

"You guys should stay here." Tristan offered, sensing that they were going to go back to the manor. Frisco nodded his head vigorously. Lyra smacked him. Paige smiled, blushing a little.

"Okay!" Phoebe said, eager to stay in the mansion.

"We'll show you to your rooms." Tara said, leading them up the stairs. They each took a bedroom, amazed at the size. Paige orbed all of the necessary items including pillows, pajamas, tooth brushes, and boyfriends. Andy was a little surprised at being suddenly brought to the mansion after being orbed home from the beach. Cole was a little peeved and Leo was kind of happy. The girls finally settled in, ready to go to sleep. Piper, Leo, Prue, and Andy all snuggled up in their two rooms. Phoebe and Cole kissed passionately in theirs, which led to you know what. Paige had just settled into her bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she called. Frisco slowly opened the door and peeked in.

"Hey. I was just coming to see if you were settled in okay." he said, a little timidly. Paige smiled.

"I am, thanks. A little cold though..." she said mischeviously.

"Do you want me to get you a blanket?" Frisco asked, playing along.

"Not exactly what I was thinking." she said. Frisco grinned and walked over to the bed, closing the door behind him. He sat down next to Paige, wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled in close, resting her head on his shoulder. After a minute, she lifted her head up.

"Do you always sleep with your clothes on?" she asked, looking at Frisco.

"No, but I was trying to be a gentleman." he said honestly.

"Well, I don't mind. You can make yourself comfortable." Paige said. Frisco kicked his shoes off and stripped his clothes down to the boxers, crawling under the covers with Paige. Once again they snuggled.

"You know, I had a really great time today." Frisco said. Paige smiled.

"Me too. Especially the part where you burried my face in the sand." she said. Frisco laughed.

"Oh, well my favorite part was when you tried to drown me." he retaliated playfully. Paige giggled. They looked into each other's eyes again.

"I almost lost you today." Paige said quietly.

"But you healed me. You saved me." Frisco said.

"And what if I didn't?" she asked.

"Then I would have died happy, because I was there with you." he replied. Paige kissed him softly, wrapping her arms around him tight.

"You know, if I have my way, I'll never let you go." she whispered.

"Then let's make sure you have your way. Because a happy woman is a beautiful thing." Frisco said with a smile. Paige laughed and kissed him again, before snuggling down into the covers and falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

Frisco slowly opened his eyes, only to shut them again as the bright sunlight filtered in through the windows. He let them ajust before looking over to the sleeping form next to him. He smiled at Paige, who was breathing slowly with a peaceful look about her. He looked at the clock and decided to wake her up, kissing her forehead to so. She smiled, but stayed asleep.

"Paige. Paige, come on. Wake up." he whispered. Paige groaned.

"Don't wanna." she complained.

"Someone's making breakfast down there and it smells pretty good. You might wanna get some. Breakfast goes pretty fast in this house." he said, trying to persuade her. She sighed and opened her eyes. Frisco looked into them, noticing for about the hundredth time the beautiful brown that they were. They were a little glazed over since she had just woken up.

"No." she suddenly said, and closed her eyes again. Frisco frowned.

"Why not?" he asked.

"You might as well give up. It's impossible to make her wake up before she's ready." Piper said from the doorway. Frisco looked up and she smiled.

"Was that your breakfast I smelled?" he asked. Piper nodded. "Smells good. I tried to use that to get her up, but it wasn't working."

"She's been eating my breakfast for a while now, it's nothing exciting enough to get up for." Piper said.

"It is in this house. We all have to make our own stuff." Frisco replied. Piper nodded. Frisco sat down on the bed and they stayed like that for a moment.

"Look," Piper finally said. "I know you're probably used to the lectures and such, but I can tell Paige really likes you. She's been through a lot. I know you're a lot like her and that's why you're attracted to each other, but..." she said, trailing off. Frisco stayed quiet waiting for her to finish. Piper only looked at Paige, watching her sleep.

"But what?" Frisco asked.

"But that's our baby sister. We went through our whole lives without her, and then we suddenly found her. She's important to us, and if you hurt her, we'll hurt you worse." Prue said, coming up behind Piper. Piper turned around and looked at Prue.

"You don't have to worry. I promise I won't ever intentionally hurt her. I like her a lot. There's something about her that I've never found in another girl." Frisco informed them. Prue looked him up and down, noticing that he had nothing on but his boxers. Frisco suddenly realized that too.

"Don't worry, I know you guys didn't do anything. Paige isn't like that, no matter how much she likes a guy." Prue said.

"She asked me to stay in here with her. She said that if she had her way, she would never let me go." Frisco told them. They both smiled knowingly.

"She's definately a Halliwell." Prue said.

"Yep, strong on the outside, but a sucker for love." Piper said.

"Is there anything that I should know, so that I don't mess up too bad. I wanna get this right with her." Frisco asked, while he had her sisters in the room.

"Whatever you do, don't leave her. I mean, if it doesn't work out, then you guys can mutually break up. But don't just pack up and leave. She kind of has abandonment issues because of being given away at birth. Don't make it worse." Prue said. Piper nodded. Frisco looked thoughtful as if he were making sure to store this somewhere in his mind where it wouldn't get lost.

"I think I'll try to get sleeping beauty up one more time." Frisco said. He leaned over Paige again and kissed her, this time on the lips. For a few seconds, there wasn't any response, but then she started to return it. Finally Frisco pulled away and Paige opened her eyes. Frisco smiled. "Morning sunshine." he said.

"I don't wanna get up." Paige complained with a pout.

"Then don't." Frisco said. He leaned down closer and Paige wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to pick her up. He carried her through the door and down the steps, Piper and Prue close behind, smiling at the cuteness of them. A sleepy Andy met Prue halfway down the hall. She kissed him and they went downstairs, hand in hand.

After breakfast, everyone got dressed and everyone was in the living room, ready to discuss demons. Paige and Frisco sat on the couch, Frisco's arms wrapped around Paige, her head on his shoulder. Prue and Andy took up the rest of the couch, laid down with Prue's head on Andy's chest. Leo and Piper were on the floor, Leo sitting cross legged with Piper's head in his lap. Cole was sitting in an arm chair with Phoebe sitting lighly on top of him. The rest of the O'Reillys were scattered around the room.

"Okay, well I was thinking last night. We don't have any idea how many people Astaroth or Tony have got on their sides." Prue started.

"This is going to lead to a spy operation that involves Cole, isn't it?" Phoebe asked worriedly.

"Well, he is the only one who can blend in down in the Underworld, Pheebs." Prue insisted.

"But why do we need to do this? He could get hurt or killed!" Phoebe protested.

"Because we need to know what we're dealing with. Prue's right, I need to go down there and see what I can find out." Cole said. Phoebe started to argue. "Phoebe, you found out that I was a demon long ago. When you decided to stay with me, you took on a lot of responsibilities. You have to deal with the worst side of me. That means letting me go down there when I need to. This is dangerous Phoebe, but we can handle it. We can get through this together." Cole said. Phoebe stared at him for a little bit before giving in.

"Please be careful." she whispered. Cole kissed her and shimmered out. Phoebe squealed as she fell onto the chair due to the absence of her resting post. Paige stifled a laugh and Prue glared at her. Suddenly another demon shimmered in. At first they thought it was Cole, but then they realized that it wasn't. The girls jumped up.

"The Source vowes to kill you all in a war! You will parish along with your puny army." he declared.

"How many does he have?" Prue asked.

"Thousands! Humans and demons alike will fight to bring good to its knees." he informed them. Then he shimmered out.

"What the hell was that?" Piper asked.

"Cole!" Phoebe yelled, anxious to get him back now that they had the information they wanted. He shimmered in.

"What?" he asked.

"We found out how many he has. A demon shimmered in right after you left. He said that Astaroth wants war. He has thousands ready to fight, human and not." Paige said. Cole raised an eyebrow.

"We can't have a war on the surface, it'll expose magic and people will die." he said.

"Well we can't very well fight in the Underworld. Our powers don't work well down there." Tristan said.

"Yeah, found that out the hard way." Frisco said.

"And there's no way the Elders will let us 'Up There'" Autum said.

"Unless we can stop them before it comes to that." Bailey suggested.

"There's no way. There's too many and we don't want to risk exposing ourselves on the surface." Lyra said.

"So what can we do?" Tanner and Payton asked in unison.

"We don't have the means to fight thousands. I think we should stock up on potions, really strong ones, and surprise them. Kill off as many as we can first." Prue said.

"And then what?" Piper asked.

"Then, we give them their war." Prue replied.

**So there ya go! I know, it was a lot of Paige, but it's hard not to write a lot of them while their relationship is still developing. Well, can you guess what's coming next? I hope that was enough demon action for ya. I've decided I'm gonna make a sequal, but I'm not quite sure how I'm gonna leave it. Oh well, I'll figure it out. Please review. Till next time...  
**

**Aut**


	9. Preparing For Battle

**Guess who's back, back again. Aut is back. Tell a friend! Haha, sorry I had to. It's all my art teacher's fault. Anyways, thanks again for your reviews. And thanks so much to my most loyal reviewers, The-Cheese-Fairy and Paige Halliwell. You guys rock!**

**Paige Halliwell- Of course I don't mind if you use it. I'd be honored. I know, I love writing Paige stuff, but I didn't want to write too much of her and let the others fall in the background. I'm glad you're excited about the sequel. Me too! Thanks again.**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Thanks! I know, Frisco and Paige are kind of cool. I like writing their stuff. I know about the whole big sister thing, cause I am one so that was pretty easy for me. The war is going to be very big. It'll probably take up a chapter or two. Thanks again!**

**Okay, next chapter...**

* * *

"What!" Phoebe yelled. "Are you crazy?"

"Possibly, but that's not the point. We can do this." Prue replied.

"She is crazy. Where's the nearest institution?" Paige asked. Prue glared.

"Wait guys, just hear her out." Andy said. Prue smiled at Andy.

"Listen guys, we've been going through this whole thing a little weary, but face it: we don't know if we're really gonna win. Astaroth is strong, smart, and he has power beyond any of us. He's been around longer and he knows us, not to mention the huge army he's got waiting. This is it guys. This is the fight of our life and we're not even ready for it. Sure, we've go some hellish powers on our side: a demon; a cop; a good amount of witches, old and new; not to mention all of the creatures on the side of good. But he's got more. He's been planning while we've been playing. He's had advancements while we've had set backs. He took us by surprise and now we have to get our asses in gear and get ready. This is our time. Let's show 'em what we're made of." Prue said. She looked around the room, seeing that all eyes were on her.

"Let's get this show on the road. We need people who are willing to go in there and fight. We need to kill as many as we can. We need potions. Paige, Prue, you guys can do that. Let's get into that hotel back there and find some people who are willing to go into pre-battle. Phoebe, we need a spell to strengthen our powers in the underworld. Who all is going into the Underworld?" Autum asked. Frisco, Lyra, Piper, Cole, Bailey, Tanner, and Payton all raised their hands.

"But why can't I go, I have an active power, plus I can heal." Paige protested like a little kid.

"You're right. Phoebe, can you do the potions then?" Autum asked. Phoebe nodded.

"I have your spell." she announced. "Warriors who wish to fight beneath, give them strength with words I speak, powers held weaken under, strengthen now without blunder." Phoebe recited. All of the volunteers shivered as a light yellow glow passed through them.

"Wow." Piper whispered.

"That's cool." Paige, Payton, and Tanner said together. Suddenly a green vortex opened in the middle of the living room. Three women dressed in animal skins stepped through.

"Who are you?" Prue asked, ready to send them flying across the room. The one in the center stepped up.

"I am Freyja, ruler of the Valkaries of Valhalla." she announced.

"Valkaries?" Piper asked suspiciously, turning to Leo.

"They live on an island where they have reign over dead men who they train to be warriors for the ultimate battle." Leo explained all in one breath.

"Honey, you really need to get out." Piper said.

"What do you want?" Prue asked, still not trusting them.

"We have heard of the great battle that is to come. We wish to lend our warriors to help." Freyja told them. Prue looked to Leo to make sure it was a good idea. He nodded.

"Great, we want to try to take some of the demons out before we go into the real battle, take them by surprise. If you could lend some of your warriors for that, it would be great." Prue said. Freyja nodded.

"We will send warriors to aid you. When the final battle comes, we will be by your side." she said. Prue held out her hand and Freyja shook it. They then stepped back into the portal and were taken away.

"Okay, that makes me feel so much better. Now let's get into gear. I'll help make some potions after all, it will make it go by faster." Paige said. The whole party walked into the kitchen. About two hours later, each person was equipped with about twenty potion vials, each one holding a different, yet effective potion.

"We ready?" Autum asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay, let's go." she said. Everyone either orbed or shimmered and those who couldn't got a ride. They all appeared in a dark corner of the Underworld.

"Home sweet home." Cole whispered skeptically.

"Any idea where we go?" Paige asked.

"My guess is somewhere near the Source's lair." Cole answered. He began creeping along the walls in the direction that he remembered. He just hoped that it hadn't changed. They walked for about five minutes before Cole stopped abruptly.

"Are we there?" Frisco asked quietly.

"Yeah, and the demon wasn't lying" Cole said. He had been a demon for close to a hundred years and in all of his life he had never seen anything like this. In a large branch off of the side of the caves, was a huge congregation of demons. About every kind, too.

"Whoa. That's a lot of demons." Tanner commented.

"Well what do we do, just go in?" Payton asked.

"I should disguise myself and go in, then I can try and start a fight between them." Cole said. He changed into Belthazor and carefully walked in, trying not to be noticed. He moved into the center of the crowd and stood there for a minute, gearing himself up. Then he punched the nearest demon in the back of the head and shimmered out quickly to the rest of the group. By the sounds that followed told him that his plan had worked. He peaked around the corner to see a huge riot. Demons were throwing fireballs and energy balls all over the place, killing anyone who came into contact with them.

"So are we just gonna watch in hopes that we don't even have to go in there?" Paige asked. Belthazor nodded. They watched for quite some time. About one third of the demons had been killed. They all suddenly stopped when a cloaked figure stepped into the front. The army bowed.

"What is happening here?" he yelled.

"Sire, one of the demons started a fight." A puny figure said.

"A fight? A fight! If I see anything like this happen again, I will vanquish you all!" he screamed. He then flamed out.

"We should wait a few minutes before going back in." Belthazor suggested. Everyone nodded in silent agreement. They watched as all of the demons get up and settle back in, standing silently as they were to begin with. They waited for a while.

"Okay, I have an idea. Instead of just going in, we should orb or shimmer into the corners of the room and attack from there." Paige said.

"What about me?" Piper asked. Paige turned around, having almost forgotten about her, being as she had been so quiet.

"You can come with me." Paige said.

"I'll go invisible and take the center." Lyra said.

"Okay, let's go." Autum said. They all orbed and shimmered in, taking different posts. For a while they just stood there, going unnoticed. Finally, Piper decided to make the first move, blowing up the nearest demon. Everyone went into action, throwing potions, sending out energy balls and orb balls. They took the demons by surprise and it was about a minute before they reacted. The fireballs and energy balls came flying full force. Everyone dodged as fast as they could. It was too much.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Paige yelled.

"Get out, get out!" Cole yelled. He grabbed Piper and shimmered her out.

"Paige, I can't find Lyra!" Frisco exclaimed, running towards her. Paige held out her hands and called for Lyra, feeling an invisible body form in her arms. She dodged another energy ball that came flying at her head.

"Come on!" she yelled, orbing out with Frisco not far behind.

* * *

They orbed back in the mansion, yelling for help. The others were already waiting for them.

"Leo, how do I get her to turn back? I need to heal her." Paige said urgently. Leo put his hands over the spot that Paige was pointing to. After a few seconds, Lyra reappeared. She was unconscious and bleeding from the right shoulder and head. Paige instantly put her hands over her and healed her. Lyra blinked her eyes open and looked up at Paige. Paige smiled warmly at her and helped her up. She was instantly bombarded with hugs from Frisco and Autum.

"You saved my life. Thank you." Lyra said. Paige nodded and smiled. Frisco came over and hugged her with a kiss too.

"I love you." he whispered. Paige smiled even wider.

"I love you too." she whispered back.

"So what's the verdict? Did we make any progress?" Phoebe asked, clinging on to a now human Cole.

"They didn't tell you?" Paige asked.

"No, we were too busy worrying about where the rest of you were." Cole replied.

"Oh, well let me just tell you, your boyfriend is a genius! He shimmered into the center of the huge crowd of demons and started this big fight and then shimmered out. All we had to do was sit back and watch until the Source came and made them stop. It knocked off about a third of them though." Paige said. Phoebe turned and smiled at Cole.

"So then why the hell did you guys come back looking like... well, hell?" Prue asked.

"Because we went in afterwards and hit them with some potions and powers and whatever we had." Frisco explained.

"We didn't kill many, but they were confused as all hell when they were getting pelted by potions by someone they couldn't see." Lyra said proudly. Frisco and Autum both glared at her. "What? I got hit by an energy ball. I guess demons are smarter than they look, no offense." she said quickly to Cole.

"None taken." he said with a grin.

"So, did you guys actually see the Source?" Tara asked, a little scared. Paige shook her head.

"He had a hood on the whole time. We didn't get to see what he actually looked like." she said. Tara shivered, causing a cold blast to go through the room.

"Sorry." she said sheepishly.

"Hey, I just realized something. Where were the Valkaries?" Piper asked. As if they had heard her question, the green vortex appeared again and Freyja stepped out.

"Our warriors have been sent to the Underworld, where are yours?" she asked.

"They've already been there and done their damage." Prue said.

"We have had miscommunications. We must learn to plan better." Freyja suggested.

"Yeah, sorry. You should call them back, save their strength for the real battle." Prue said. Freyja nodded. She handed Prue a green stone set in a silver metal on a leather string.

"This is a Valkarie Pendant. Use it to call us when you are ready for battle." she explained. Prue nodded and Freyja turned to go back to Valhalla.

"We really need to start planning for this battle. We need to be ready." Prue said.

"What are we gonna use? I mean, potions, powers, the obvious, but other than that..." Paige asked, trailing off.

"What else do we need? We've got a magical army in the backyard, witches who can cook up enough potions to kill every last demon on this earth, kick ass powers, a whole army of dead guys ready to fight at our command, plus any spells we can come up with. I think we might actually be okay. Yeah, it's scary as hell knowing that I'm about to engage in a war that I might not come back from, but it's for the greater good. If it helps stop evil from taking over, then I'm all over it." Piper said.

"Piper, no one is going to die. You're going to make it through this, we all will." Leo said, hugging her. Piper smiled at him, giving him a quick kiss.

"Okay, I think what we need to do first is propose our plan to the leaders of the magical creatures back there." Prue said.

"Wait, we can't fight a war here, with all these humans. There will be way too many deaths, not to mention the exposure of magic. How can we do this?" Paige asked.

"I don't know. I mean, Paige has a point." Piper said.

"What about if we fought on a different plane?" Frisco asked.

"A different plane? Like the Ghostly Plane or something?" Phoebe asked. Frisco nodded.

"Actually, that might work. If we could lure the demons to an empty place and then transport everyone to a different plane, then we could fight freely." Leo said, getting excited.

"You should check with Elders, see if there's an alternate plane that they could send us to. They need to kick in a little bit every now and then." Piper said. Leo kissed her again and orbed out.

"Okay, who would like to go fetch the magical leaders?" Prue asked. Payton and Tanner instantly ran toward the backyard, but Tristan and Autum orbed them back.

"I don't think so, kids. Let someone with some manners negotiate." Tristan said with a grin. The twins pouted like two year olds sitting on the couch while Autum and Tristan made their way to the backyard. About fifteen minutes later they came back with many different creatures following them.

"That freakin' place is humongous." Autum said dryly as she came in. A few minutes later, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Tristan, Autum and all of the creatures were seated at the very large O'Reilly kitchen table.

"Okay," Prue started when everyone was situated with something to drink (and there were _many_ varieties amongst the creatures), "we've asked you here to propose a plan. The other day, a demon was sent to us, not to fight, but to give us a message. His message was that Astaroth, or the Source, wants war. We want to give it to him." she said. There was a lot of murmuring going around the table and the Charmed Ones just hoped that they were going to go along with this.

"How will we fight? The Source has an incredible army." one of the creatures said. He looked like he was built to fight and shouldn't have any problems with this.

"Well, earlier today, we sent some...assassins, for lack of a better term, down to the Underworld to kill off a good part of the army. They succeeded very nicely." Prue informed them.

"We also found that the no matter who is organizing them, an army of demons is never organized. They may stand up straight and do as you ask, but when it comes down to it, they're still just demons, hoping to squash out good so they can get a piece of power. They fought like little kids when they were provoked. The only thing we had to do really, was sit back and watch them kill each other off." Paige said. The creatures took in this new information, nodding appreciatively.

"But where will we fight? We can't risk the exposure of magic, no battle is worth that." another creature said. She looked human for the most part, but there was a mystical air about her.

"My husband is up with the Elders right now talking to them about it. We think that if we can transport our army and the demonic one to a different plane, then we would be free to fight." Piper said. The creatures again spoke quietly.

"We agree. Thank you for talking with us first. We will prepare our soldiers. Call us when you are ready for battle." one said.

"Thank you, we appreciate all of your cooperation in this matter." Prue said.

"Well it concerns all of us. You fight for the world, and so we'll be with you till the end." he replied. Prue smiled and the creatures all went back to their hotel. She sighed and sank back in her chair.

"So what do we do now?" Paige asked.

"Just sit back and wait for Leo I suppose." Piper said.

"God, I am so tired. Emotions have been running a bit high lately, and you and Frisco are not helping." Tristan complained, looking at Paige.

"What are we doing?" Paige asked.

"You're always thinking about each other and all that. It is not pleasant being a psychic witch around you two, because feeling these feelings about your brother, not cool!" Tristan replied.

"Well sorry, but it's not my fault we like each other. Can't you control that anyways?" Paige protested.

"Not when your emotions are that strong." Tristan said. Paige rolled her eyes. Blue and white orbs formed beside her, turning into Leo.

"The Elders have given us permission to fight in the Ghostly Plane. There won't be anyone there. If you can get everyone to the San Francisco Valley (A/N I'm not sure if there really is a San Francisco Valley, I just needed some place where they could go without being seen), then the Elders will transport you all to the Ghostly Plane." he told them.

"San Francisco Valley, there shouldn't be anyone there." Prue thought aloud. Leo nodded.

"Hey, are you guys done yet?" Frisco asked, coming in. Tristan groaned at his arrival. He looked at her questioningly.

"Don't ask, honey. Let's go in the room. I think we're giving your sister a headache. Fill me in if you guys come up with anything." Paige said to her sisters, taking Frisco out of the kitchen.

"So, I know you're tired of answering this, because I'm tired of asking, but what now?" Phoebe asked Prue.

"I guess we just wait till tomorrow. It's to late to do anything right now. I guess we just try to get some rest and figure out what we need to do to get Astaroth to take his army to San Francisco Valley. I guess we can send message by Cole, or something of that sort." Prue said. Phoebe nodded wearily. Piper put her hands on Phoebe's shoulders.

"I know you hate when he goes down there, we all do. It's the only way sometimes though. He'll be all right. He can handle himself." Piper reassured her little sister. Phoebe smiled weakly.

"I think I'm gonna find Cole and get to bed, I'm beat. I'll see you guys in the morning, ready to fight. You," she said pointing to Prue on her way out, " better sleep. I know how you can be when you're anxious." Phoebe kissed Prue on the forehead before going out into the living room to get Cole and head upstairs.

"You should get to bed too Piper. You all should." Prue said to everyone. They all nodded and got up, going to bed. Prue sat down at the kitchen table, putting her head in her hands. Through all of this, her sisters, her friends, her mom and Grams, they had all been so calm and collected. Prue had never shown them how scared she really was. She had to be the strong one, the one they could go to when they were scared. She could never let them know how afraid she was that they would lose this, or worse lose one of them. Her head snapped up when she heard footsteps.

"Sorry," Tristan whispered, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh that's okay. What's up?" Prue asked.

"Nothing really. I couldn't help but noticing that you were a little stressed... and scared, and worried, and-" Tristan started.

"Okay, I get it." Prue cut her off.

"Well anyways, you have the highest running emotions of anyone in this house. I mean, Paige and Frisco are a little unbearable, but you're the only one who's really feeling the pressure of this. I kind of understand, though. I'm a big sister too and knowing that I'm about to lead my younger siblings into a battle that they may not come back from is scary as hell. I honestly don't want to do it, but I know I have to. It sucks feeling it for the both of us. It's hard to be a big sister. We have to be strong and make sure the others are safe. If it weren't for you, your sisters would be so much more worried than they are now. They would be freaking out like we are. I just wanted to let you know that you're not alone in what you feel. This nervousness is natural." Tristan said.

"Thanks. I feel better, though, you should know." Prue said. Tristan smiled.

"Come on, you can't lead an army to battle if you're exhausted." she said, helping Prue up and leading her upstairs. She said goodnight to Tristan and went to her room, but decided not to go to bed just yet. She went into the room where Paige slept, hoping that she wouldn't walk in on anything. She found them sleeping peacefully and walked over, kissing Paige on the forehead. Even though she hadn't grown up with her, Paige was as much her sister as Phoebe and Piper.

"You're young Paigey girl, but you're gonna be okay. We all are." she whispered, playing with Paige's hair. She kissed her forehead again and walked out quietly. She then moved to Phoebe and Cole's room to find them also asleep. She thought about how much her and Phoebe had fought as kids. Now here she was, thinking about how much she really loved her sister. She kissed Phoebe's forehead, much as Phoebe had done to her earlier. Finally Prue moved to Piper's room. Piper had always been the sister that she could talk to the most. She kissed Piper's forehead as well and then walked out, going into her bedroom.

She found Andy already asleep. She looked at him lovingly. Through it all, she knew that Andy would be there with her. He would follow her into this war and into every war that may follow after. She knew that he would follow her into death if need be. No matter what, Andy would be there with her. She loved him for that. She loved him for everything he was. She just hoped he knew. Prue laid her head down on the pillow and snuggled close to Andy, hoping that tomorrow would go well and praying in advance for the lives she knew would be lost, no matter what the cause.

**That's it for this chapter folks. Only one or two more left if I'm correct, but don't worry there's a sequel, remember. Anyways, we're going to war tomorrow, if you haven't guessed. Hope you liked this chapter. Less Paige, which was what I was trying to achieve. Till next time...**


	10. The Battle Comes

**Okay, wow a lot of reviews. Thanks to all who did.**

**Susan- Wow, it took me like an hour to read your review. Are these Hunter Darklighters real or did you make them up. It's a good suggestion, I don't know if I quite understand the concept though. Thanks for your review and I'll consider it.**

**The-Cheese-Fairy- Thanks as always. I'm glad you like the chapter. I wish everyone would think this highly of me, lol.**

**Paige Halliwell- Are you serious? How can you even consider that? I flip out everytime Paige dies in an episode or something happens to her, I couldn't kill her myself! Well, maybe I could, but that's to be determined as I keep writing this chapter... I wouldn't know how to bring her back because everything else has already been done by people who try to bring Prue back. If I do kill her, I'm gonna need a good way to bring her back. (hint hint)**

**Kandie-Spirit-Dragon- Thanks!**

**Okay, next chapter is here...**

* * *

Prue sat straight up in her bed, sweat dripping down her face. Images of the nightmare she just had flashed through her head. She had led them all into battle and they had all died. Every last soldier who had come to fight with them had died, and she was left all alone, standing in a sea of dead bodies. She had watched her sister die, seen the vacant look in their eyes as they lay on the ground. And she had just stood there, unable to move, unable to help.

She silently got out of bed, her legs shakey. She went downstairs to find Piper already awake and sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Instantly the image of her dead sister popped into her head once more. She shook it away as best as she could without Piper noticing.

"Hey honey, I made you some coffee. And before you ask, yes it's leaded." Piper said with a smile.

"Thanks." Prue said hoarsely, grabbing a cup and sitting down in a seat.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Piper asked, a little worried. Prue was never like this in the morning.

"Yeah." Prue said. Piper kept staring at her with a skeptical look. "No." Prue finally said.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"I had a dream. A very bad dream. We were going into battle and I just stood there, doing nothing while everyone around me was fighting. In the end, everyone I loved was dead. All the soldiers, everyone. I was still alive though and I had to see you all lying there." Prue said.

"Aww, Prue. You know that would never happen." Piper reassured her. Prue nodded, but she still had a bad feeling about today. It wasn't much longer before everone else was in the kitchen too. They were all chatting happily, still uneffected by the worry that consumed Prue. Paige, of course, was the last one in the kitchen. She walked up to Prue and sat down next to her.

"Hey." she said quietly.

"Hey." Prue replied.

"Listen, I heard what you said last night." Paige told her big sister.

"You did?" Prue asked. Paige nodded.

"I did, and I want to thank you. I thought it was sweet that you came in to check on us. It made me feel a lot better about today, even if you still don't." Paige said. Prue looked at her quizically. "I may not be an empath or a psychic witch, but I am a sister. I'll always know what you're feeling Prue. It's my job." Paige explained. Prue smiled.

"If there was anyone I would want to be my long lost half sister Paige, it would be you. You're a Halliwell at heart and I love ya." Prue said. Paige smiled, small tears forming in her eyes.

"Me too!" Phoebe said in her trademark baby voice, giving Paige a big wet kiss on the cheek.

"Ugh!" Paige exclaimed, wiping it off. Piper came over.

"I love ya too, Missy Paige. You're the best baby sister a girl could have." Piper said, giving Paige a hug. Phoebe moved in to hug Paige as well. Prue smiled, feeling all of her worries wash away at the sight of her younger sisters together like that. Suddenly Phoebe grabbed her and pulled her in the hug as well. The moment was soon interrupted by Leo orbing in.

"The Elders want to know what time you plan on going into battle." Leo informed them. Piper glared.

"Can't you see we're having a sister moment? You can't interrupt that with bad reminders of waiting war." she scolded. Leo shrugged.

"We sent Cole down with a message for two. Does that sound good?" Phoebe asked. Leo nodded and orbed back up.

"Someone should notify the magical house guests. And we should also get the Valkaries over here soon. Pheebs, do you think you can come up with a spell to take the evil out of any humans Astaroth might have? Maybe put them all to sleep or something before we go the the Ghostly Plane. We also need potions and lots of them. There's all of the past Halliwell witches we need to arm still. We need to get a move on people!" Prue shouted.

Everyone went into high gear, doing the things that Prue had suggested. The Halliwell line came in, helping with potions and spells, whatever needed to be done. Leo had ended up coming down to tell them that there would be several Whitelighters there to heal anyone who had been hurt. Freyja had promised that she would be there along with the rest of the Valkaries and their warriors on time. Cole had returned from his mission and informed them that he had left a creative message for the Source to know where and when the battle was. It seemed like everything was going as planned. All they had to do now was finish making potions and then they would be ready.

The sisters sat on the couch all squished together, much as they had been that first day when Largos had attacked, before they had gotten into this whole mess. It amazed them that in the process of only a couple of days they had managed to go from the Charmed Ones, unnoticed witches who got attached by demons everyday and wished for a normal life, to the commanders of an entire army ready to fight for the future of all good. They sat there in silence for a while until Patty and Grams came in to notify them that it was about a quarter to two. They slowly got up from the couch.

"The army has just left. Everyone is in the valley." Frisco said, coming in from the backyard. Prue sighed and looked at her sisters.

"Are we ready for this guys?" she asked them.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Piper said.

"I think so." Phoebe said.

"Definately." Paige confirmed. Prue nodded.

"Okay, let's go." Prue said, grabbing onto her sister. The other two did the same and the O'Reillys all gave the Halliwell ancestors a ride. Everyone orbed out, or in Cole's case shimmered. They landed in a beautiful valley with big sloping hills on the sides. Prue was right, it was empty and thankfully too because seeing someone appear out of no where would probably come as a shock to most people. They found all of their soldiers waiting for them, including the Valkaries. Instantly Prue's brain went into full battle mode and started giving instructions.

"I need everyone to listen up. My sisters and I will be in the front along with the O'Reillys. Behind us will be all of the witches who should be equipped with their potions. Behind them will be you guys." Prue said, pointing to the Valkaries and their warriors. Everyone lined up as Prue instructed them too. Soon they were completely organized. A few clouds of orbs appeared next to her and Leo and a few other Whitelighters formed out of them.

"Where do you want us?" Leo asked. Prue pointed to the front line with the O'Reillys. Her and her sisters stood at the front, facing the army they had brought together. It was the biggest congregation of good creatures Prue or any of the others had ever seen, including Piper, who had even been 'Up There' before.

"Okay, now when the Source and his army gets here, they will be ready to fight. The Elders will then transport everyone to the Ghostly Plane where we will be able to fight openly without risking exposure. This is it guys. This is our one and only chance of defending the earth and the future of all good. If we fail, so does the rest of the world. Let's do this!" Prue yelled. The creatures cheered, just like an army would. Suddenly lightning appeared, first from the north, then the east, then west, and finally south. A large group of people appeared from each direction, approaching the army. At first Prue thought it was Astaroth's army, but they didn't attack, they took post in the lines. Four people approached Prue and her sisters. There were two girls and two guys.

"Who are you?" Paige asked, ready to throw one of her newly aquired orb balls.

"We are the Archers of the North." one stated. She was almost a splitting image of Prue.

"We are the Archers of the East." another said. He looked much like a cross between Piper and Leo.

"We are the Archers of the West." the third said. He looked just like a younger version of Cole, with a good bit of Phoebe's features as well.

"And we are the Archers of the South." the last one said. She looked just like Paige, if Paige could ever be that serious.

"We've come to help you in this fight. We know first hand that you can't do it alone. We're from the future. My name is Patience. Patience Marie Halliwell." the first one said. Prue's eyes widened at the last name.

"I'm Page Atli Halliwell." the first boy said. Paige raised her eyebrow and the boy lowered his eyes, not wanting them to know why he got that name.

"I'm Preston Coleridge Halliwell." the second boy said.

"And I'm Persephone Autum Halliwell." the last one said. She looked at Paige who knew instantly.

"You're our kids, aren't you?" she asked. Persephone nodded with a smile.

"In the future, you fought this war on your own and lost. You fled somewhere far away and had kids, but were all killed when we were young. We grew up without you and formed these bands of archers to stop the evil that had spread across the earth. We decided that we couldn't live like that anymore and so we came back to help." Patience said.

"Well, thank you I guess." Prue said, completely baffled that she was standing there talking to her daughter from the future. They all smiled and nodded, joining the ranks where they could control their own troops. The sisters lined up as well, waiting for the demons to arrive.

"You did say you left a message, didn't you?" Paige asked Cole after a few minutes. Cole nodded, hoping that the demons got it.

"Well maybe they chickened out." Phoebe said, hoping that was the case. As if they had heard, the demons suddenly arrived, all shimmering in at once.

"Oh god." Piper said, becoming nervous.

"Witches!" a figure yelled from the front. They knew instantly that it was the Source.

"Phoebe, quick. The spell." Prue whispered.

"How dare you leave that message for me? I hope you are ready to die!" Astaroth yelled. Phoebe quietly whispered her spell.

"Humans that fall under evil's thumb, the demon's spell will be undone, in this battle you will not fight, this war is for magical creatures tonight." she whispered. Instantly all of the humans in Astaroth's army fell over, leaving only demons. Astaroth screamed in rage.

"Now!" Prue yelled to the sky. They were instanly swept up in a thick fog. When it finally cleared, they found themselves in the same valley as they had been standing before, but it was dark and grey.

"What have you done?" Astaroth yelled.

"Saved both sides from exposing magic." Prue said simply.

"Attack!" Astaroth screamed. A hail of fireballs and energy balls flew towards the witch's army.

"Fight!" Prue yelled. Lightning bolts, orb balls, fireballs, and many other things flew from the good side. A bolt of lightning crashed down in the middle of the demonic army, sending many demons flying through the air only to blow up seconds later. Arrows rained down on the demons, striking their marks. Prue threw potions in the air, sending them the rest of the distance using her power. She branched off with the rest of the witches who were using potions and made a line.

"Launch!" she yelled. Patty threw her potion in the air and Prue sent it flying. It struck a demon and he blew up. "Grams, take half and do the same." Prue yelled. Grams nodded and started another line, using her power to send the potions flying.

Paige was on a roll. She was sending orb after orb flying towards the demons. Piper was right beside her, blowing up demon after demon. Payton and Tanner were sending their ice and fire at the demons as well. Frisco had gotten into his armored skin and was now hurling potions at the demons beside Paige. They were all dodging major energy balls and fireballs. Paige felt a drop of wetness on her head. She looked up for a second to see it begin to rain.

"Paige, watch out!" Frisco screamed. Paige looked down in time to see Frisco dive in front of her, his shield off, and take a Darklighter arrow to the stomach.

"Frisco!" she yelled, knealing down. "Darklighters!" Paige screamed. The Whitelighters all looked up.

"Leo, Paige, anyone with Whitelighter blood, get out!" Piper yelled as the rain began to pour down.

"We got this. This is our job." Persephone said, with a glint in her eye. She would kill every last Darklighter here if she had to. She would avenge her father's death if it came. She stepped her amy of about five hundred up. "Take aim! Fire!" she yelled. Arrows rained down and several Darklighters were killed. The other Archers stepped up, killing the Darklighters as well.

"Leo, get out!" Piper yelled at her husband.

"No, I have to heal you if you get hurt." he said.

"Well you won't heal anyone if you're dead. Just wait until the Archers get all the Darklighters killed." Piper said. She suddenly keeled over as an energy ball hit her stomach.

"Piper!" Prue yelled, watching her younger sister take a hit. Leo was instantly by her side, but too was hit by a Darklighter arrow. Paige was kealed beside Frisco, tears streaming down her face and mixing with the rain.

"Just hold on. We're gonna get you healed." she whispered. He grabbed onto her arm.

"You can't. You're gonna get hurt too. You have to keep fighting." he said, wincing with every word.

"No! I'm not going to lose you! You see that girl over there? She came back to make sure we didn't die. You have to hold on for her." Paige said.

"How do you know she's my daughter?" Frisco asked weakly.

"Because I love you. There is no one else on earth that I would rather have a beautiful girl like that with. Besides, we named her after your sister." she answered. Frisco smiled the best he could.

"Fight," he said quietly, "and then worry about me." Paige leaned down and kissed him softly. Frisco closed his eyes and his breathing stilled. Their daughter was in the middle of giving a fire command when she suddenly clutched her stomach in pain.

"Dad." she whispered, before she disappeared into the air.

"Percy!" Patience yelled. She knew what had happened. Her uncle had died in battle and her cousin had ceased to exist because of it. Patience looked up at the one who her cousin had been named after. "Autum! You have to take over the line!" she yelled. Autum looked up from her post in the potion line. She had been picking out stationary demons here and there, using her powers to kill them.

"I can't, they're not mine." she yelled back.

"You have to. We need someone who's strong like Percy to take over. She was named after you for a reason." Patience argued. Autum's eyes moved from her future neice to the line of Archers, and finally to her dead brother on the ground. They hardened instantly. She ran at full sprint over to the line of the South Archers and got them ready.

"Take aim! Fire!" she yelled. The Archers fired their arrows and hit their marks. Paige had been crying over Frisco the entire time. Not only was her boyfriend now dead, but her daughter was too. She looked over to her sister who was caring for a dying Leo while clutching her own stomach in pain. Paige stood up, ready to get revenge for her loss, no matter what. She hurled orb balls using both hands, one after another. All the time, she moved closer to Astaroth. This was all his fault. Her boyfriend was dead, her daughter was dead, her sister was dying, and her brother-in-law was dying. Finally, she was only a few feet away from the Source.

"Stupid witches," he said with a cackle, "you thought you could stop this, but you can't. What will you do now, _Missy Paige_?" he asked in a mock voice. Paige's eyes hardened.

"You bastard!" she spat.

"Yes, I suppose you could put it that way." he said with a smirk. Paige formed an orb ball in her hand. "That won't kill me." he said smugly.

"No, but it will damn well hurt." she said venomously, hurling it into his face. He screamed in pain. Astaroth grabbed Paige by the throat.

"You will pay for that, witch." he said angrily. Paige gagged as her airway was blocked off. She didn't know how the hell she was going to get out of this one. As she started to feel light headed, she realized that she didn't care. If she died, she could be with Frisco and Persephone and her mom and Grams full time.

'_He wouldn't want that. None of them would. You have to fight.' _a voice screamed in her head.

'_I can't. They're all gone.' _another said.

'_No, you still have your sisters. You can do this. You have to. You've never let death stop you before._' the first voice argued.

"Any last requests?" Astaroth asked.

"Just one." Paige choked. "The pain you brought, you now shall feel, a hole in your heart that will never heal, take this evil from my sight, vanquish them all in this endless night." she said. Astaroth started to laugh, but suddenly his hand was burning. The pain coursed through his whole body, blowing him up from the inside. The explosion was so strong that it blew everyone off of their feet. All of the demons burst into flame, leaving only the witches and their army of good. Prue stood up, coughing and waving the smoke out of her way. She looked around as it started to clear to see the source of the explosion (A/N I just thought that was kind of funny. The 'source' of the explosion... Nevermind. Back to the story). In the very center of the battlegrounds, she saw Paige's limp lifeless body. Paige had done it. She had ended the war, but in doing so she took her own life. Prue ran to her baby sister's side.

"Come on Paigey girl. You can't do this to me. You have to come back, we need you." Prue sobbed. "Leo!" she yelled. The Whitelighters had healed just finished healing everyone, including Leo and Piper. He ran over and looked at Paige. He knealt down and attempted to heal her, but to no avail. Prue sobbed harder. Phoebe and Piper hugged her, both crying as well. "No! Come on Paige, you have to get up. You beat the Source. You ended the war. Please." Prue whispered weakly. She had failed her sister. Paige was dead and it was Prue's fault.

"Don't think that!" Tristan yelled. Prue looked up, tears streaked down her face. "I know what you're thinking, and it's not true. It's not your fault that Paige is dead, just like it's not my fault that Frisco is dead. You can't blame yourself. They died doing a service to the world. They're heroes and you can't remember them by feeling sorry for yourself." Tristan said. She too had tears in her eyes as she had just come from seeing her younger brother. Patty and Grams came over, both with tears in their eyes as well.

"My baby." Patty whispered. The remaining three Archers came over to where Paige lay.

"We're so sorry." Patience said sadly. "We came here to prevent this from happening, we only made it worse. Now we've lost our cousin as well as our aunt and uncle. We didn't mean this."

"It's not your fault." Prue said to her daughter, looking deep into her blue eyes that matched her own. "Tristan is right, this is no one's fault. If you hadn't of come, things would have been so much worse. Thank you." se finished, getting up. She looked at her daughter and her nefews. Then she took Patience in her arms and hugged her. Patience held on tightly as if she never wanted to let go. To Prue, they had only just met, but Patience had been waiting to hug her mother again for years. Piper and Phoebe followed suit, hugging their children as well. Leo and Cole joined in also. Piper suddenly realized why she had named her son Page.

"She died before I had you, didn't she?" Piper asked. Page nodded.

"She died while you were in labor. A demon attacked and she gave her life to save us." Page replied. Piper smiled, looking down at Paige again. She would give her life in any case to save her family.

"Come back with us, at least until the funerals." Phoebe suggested. The children nodded. Leo took Paige in his arms and Bailey took Frisco in his. They disappeared in the fog, leaving the many bodies that had died for good behind. They returned to the normal San Francisco Valley to find it covered in a blanket of night.

"Let's go to the mansion." Prue said loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone disappeared and reappeared in the O'Reilly mansion. Leo and Bailey laid the bodies on the floor. They all looked around. The army was much smaller now and it fit inside the house without going out the doors. The first creature stepped up to Prue.

"You fought greatly. Thank you." he said simply.

"Thank you. Your soldiers did a great job. They didn't die in vain." Prue said. The creature nodded.

"My condolences." he said, looking down at Paige and Frisco before disappearing with the rest of his people. One by one creature gave Prue their thanks and condolences and one by one she returned them. Finally it was only the Valkaries left. Prue took Freyja's hand.

"You and your people were great fighters. Your sister was a hero, as well as her lover. She saved the world and for that, she will never be forgotten amongst our people." Freyja said. Prue smiled down at her baby sister.

"Thank you so much. We couldn't have done this without you." Prue said. She held out the Valkarie's Pendant, but Freyja shook her head.

"There will be an aliance between witches and Valkaries. Whenever you need us, we are at your service." she said.

"The same goes for us." Prue said. Freyja nodded and she and her people disappeared into their portal. Prue sighed and put her head in her hands. She suddenly felt a tingle, much like the one she got whenever Paige or Leo would orb somewhere. She looked up to see that she was no longer in the O'Reilly mansion. Everyone was with her though. The O'Reillys themselves, her sisters, Leo, Cole, Patience, Page, and Preston. Even her mom and Grams were there.

"Where are we?" Phoebe asked.

"I know," Piper said, "We're 'Up There'. I remember it from after Leo and I got married."

"What are we doing here?" Tristan asked.

"Come on." Leo said, leading them through a set of tall archway doors. They entered an all white room and realized that it was the one they had had the meeting in. The table in the center was gone though and replaced by two people in all white robes.

"Paige?" Prue whispered. Paige smiled and nodded. Prue, Phoebe, and Piper ran towards her, knocking her over in a hug.

"Oh god, we thought you were dead." Phoebe said, tears streaming down her face.

"We were." Paige said simply. She looked over to see Frisco bombarded with hugs from his siblings as well.

"What happened?" Autum asked when they had finally let Paige and Frisco up. She and Lyra had been silent since the death of their brother, but were now beaming with happiness.

"Well, I'm not really sure. The Elders didn't explain it to us." Frisco replied.

"Which is why I'm going to explain now." someone said from behind them. It was the Elder they had been dealing with since this whole mess had started.

"Why are they back?" Prue asked immidiately.

"Well first of all, I want to say congratulations on your glorius victory. You fought amazingly. Now, the reason your siblings are alive is because they had a destiny to fulfill, and them being dead wasn't going to do any of us any good." he said.

"What destiny?" Paige asked.

"It has to do with them." the Elder said, looking to Patience, Preston, and Page. "They are your children. The Charmed Ones were destined to have four children. Each one would become an Archer of either the North, South, East, or West. When Paige and Frisco died, it eliminated the fourth Archer. These children have important desinies of their own that require all four of them. We had to bring these two back in order to keep the balance." the Elder explained.

"Then where's my daughter?" Paige asked angrily.

"She has yet to be born, as do the others. They will be sent back to the future as soon as we are finished here." he replied.

"Can Autum come back with us?" Lyra asked, holding onto her sister and brother at the same time.

"Unfortunately, no. She was only brought back to help with the fight and now that it's over, we must send her back, as well as any others who were brought back. You will have a few minutes to say your goodbyes before everything goes back to the way it should." he said, turning to leave. "Oh, and before I forget, you will all recieve a year's worth of demon free vacation for all that you've done. That should be enough time to umm... fulfill your desinies." the Elder said with a smile and then he left.

"Well, here comes the sucky part." Paige said.

"Yeah." Prue said. They all hugged their mom and Grams for a few minutes. Then the three children hugged their grandmother and Grams.

"Your children are so beautiful. And I know that Persephone is no different, seeing as how she has such a beautiful mom and a handsome father." Grams said. Patty nodded in agreement. The O'Reillys also said their goodbyes to their sister. Paige hugged Autum.

"Take good care of my brother, okay. He has no problem getting himself into trouble even without demons." Autum said. Paige smiled.

"Okay. It was such a pleasure meeting you." she said.

"You too. And thank you for naming your daughter after me. I'm honored." Autum said. Paige nodded. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe all took their turns hugging Autum as well. When they were all done, yellow lights swirled around her, Patty, and Grams. They all waved as they were taken away, back to the afterlife. The Charmed Ones finally turned to their children.

"So what am I gonna name you know that my baby sister isn't dead?" Piper asked her son half jokingly.

"You can name me whatever you want. My only request is that it has nothing to do with food." Page replied. Piper smiled. She gave her son one last hug. Prue gave her daughter a hug as well, and Phoebe gave Preston a hug too. Patience stepped up to Paige.

"I'm really sorry about Percy. She was always the best of us. She kept our spirits up in the worst of times." she said.

"Thank you. It was a pleasure to meet you. Now I know what I'll have to look forward to." Paige said. Patience and the others smiled. They waved goodbye and slowly faded away, back to the future where they belonged.

"Well, it looks like it's just us then." Cole said, speaking up for the first time.

"Oh baby! I almost forgot about you over there. I'm sowee." Phoebe said, giving Cole a big kiss.

"Can we go home? I never thought I'd say this, but I'm really missing the manor right now." Prue said. Her sisters nodded in agreement. They all orbed to the manor, bringing the O'Reillys with them.

"I'm going to cook a big celebration meal on behalf of our glorius victiory over the Source and about a thousand demons and our now living siblings." Piper said, before disappearing into the kitchen.

"I'll help." Leo said, going after her. The others went into the living room to sit and talk. Frisco pulled Paige aside.

"Can we talk?" he asked quietly. Paige gave him a questioning look, but never the less nodded her head. Before she could get her coat, he grabbed ahold of her and orbed her out.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?" Paige asked, before she realized where they were. They were on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, the place where Leo could very often be found when he needed to think. Paige looked to Frisco, but he was no longer standing next to her; he was kneeling. He held a velvet box in his hand.

"Paige, I know we haven't known each other long and this may be a little soon, but I had to do it. I died today, without ever getting the chance to ask you and that scared me more than anything. I love you Paige, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so that we can watch our daughter grow up together. Paige Matthews-Halliwell, will you marry me?" he asked. Paige stood there in shock, tears forming in her eyes. She tried to say yes, but nothing would come out and so she just nodded her head silently. Frisco stood up and slid the beautiful diamond ring on her finger. She grabbed him around the neck and kissed him passionately, knowing that this was only the beginning of a fantastic and adventurous relationship. She also knew that this next year would be very interesting with a bunch of pregnant sisters roaming around the house. Of all the things Paige Matthews thought during that kiss, the one thing that stood out in her mind was that she was so happy and lucky to be here with her friends, family, and now fiance. She couldn't wait to hold that beautiful baby girl in her arms and she had a feeling that it wouldn't be too long until she could.

**That's it kiddies! For this chapter anyways. I might squeeze one more in, but that's only if you guys want me to. If not, then I'll see you for the sequel! See I took all of the ideas you guys gave me and kind of mixed them up a little to make them work for the story. That's why you guys are supposed to let me know what you think and what I should do. Otherwise I'd be braindead. Thank you so much for staying with me all of this time and hanging on from chapter to chapter. If this indeed the last chapter, then I will probably take a little break in between stories, but I might write another one that I've had an idea for in the meantime. So I will miss you all and I love you dearly. And for possibly the last time in a while: Till next time...**

**Aut**


End file.
